Muggle Me
by Soul Of The Dark Mark
Summary: Ever since Hermione Granger set foot into the magical world of Hogwarts, she knew that her life would change forever. Even through her years of school, facing unimaginable danger she never regretted becoming who she was. However, when that life is erased from her mind who does that make her? Is she still the brightest witch of her age, or just another muggle caught in a war?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello tiny humans! Welcome to my story! I just wanted to make a nice little introductory note before we begin! I hope you enjoy the read and if you have any ideas or questions or comments let me know! I wanted to start out strong and post at least two chapters in the beginning, I have a third finished but there is a bit of editing left to be done before posted, I should be updating every Friday with 1-2 chapters. The first few chapters are a little slow going but I promise its just so that everything can be set up for later**

 **xoxox**

 **Kris**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own any of the mentioned characters or anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _The night sky was dark with the smoke from the fire coming from the castle below it. Screams and shouts echoed back in forth as people were locked in duels for their life. The fallen littered the ground, some being trampled on by the people fighting. They would trip momentarily, which would usually cost their lives. A young woman half stood, half leaned on one of the stone walls, just on the edge of the battle._

 _Her breath was ragged as she struggled to catch up with it. The smoke from the fires invaded her lungs, forcing her cough as she made her way towards the castle. The brown-haired girl was careful to stay in the shadows as the war raged on around her. She couldn't make out the look of the people that would often fall, the mess of black cloaks had jumbled her mind trying to figure out who was friend and who was foe. A loud bang rang out and she looked up to see that a part of the wall had been blown off. She jumped aside, trying to avoid the stone that was raining from the sky._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For once it wasn't her alarm that had woken her up, it was the feeling of her body falling from her bed and the pain from hitting the floor. She banged her elbow on the night stand and tried to rub the pain away as well as get herself de-tangled from her bed sheets. Just as the young woman de-tangled herself from her sheets her alarms annoyingly cheerful, high pitched melody began to play.

She groaned into her sheets and closed her eyes tightly, hoping that the alarm would stop and she could slip back into her strange dream. She could still smell the smoke from the strange battle of lights and hear the people scream. She took a deep breaths and placed her hand on her heart, amazed at how fast it was beating. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, reminding herself mentally that there was no danger. After a few moments of the alarm clattering on she heard a sharp knock on her door. She frowned, but pulled herself up, kicking the sheets away from her as she walked over to the door.

"Morning darling," The man at the door greeted with a bemused smile, taking in her overly bushy bedhead and grumpy look. "You are going to be late for the trolley again."

She mumbled something close to an excuse as she turned back to her room and sleepily shut off her alarm. She turned back around to see that her father had retreated to the kitchen where no doubt his breakfast was waiting for him. She pulled her blankets from the floor and threw them on to her bed, herself following shortly after.

She lay in the bed for a moment trying to recall the dream that had woken her. It had been so vivid moments ago and now that she was awake with the real birds chirping happily outside she couldn't bring up the images in her mind. She groaned once more, but pulled herself up from her bed. If she didn't hurry she really would be late for the trolley.

She paused for a moment and tried recall what day it was. Wednesdays and Thursdays classes; Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays were dedicated to her part-time shifts at the hospital. She counted on her fingers the amount of days that had passed since she had class.

Monday. Today was Monday.

She took a deep breath and dragged herself towards her closet being heavily effected by a case of the Mondays.

As though in a daze she picked out her outfit for the day, still trying to bring up the dream or nightmare she been having. The strong smell of smoke was gone and she couldn't remember what the flashes of lights were coming from.

She walked into the bathroom and one look at her hair made her want to retreat back to her bed. Her usually frizzy brown hair was matted on one side and sticking up in the back. Knowing that battling her bedhead would be a lost cause she tied it up into a messy ponytail and headed downstairs.

As soon as she descended the stairs she could smell the alluring breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to see her father reading the morning paper and her mother making a cup of coffee.

"Morning, " she grumbled, picking up a piece of toast as she sat herself in one of the chairs at the table

"Morning, Hermione, dear," her mother answered, placing the cup of coffee she had just prepared in front of her. "I am surprised you made it out of bed so fast. From what your father was saying it seemed like we wouldn't see you for at least another hour."

"Father often exaggerates. " She retorted, sending him a reproach look as she sipped her coffee. As soon as the liquid met her lips she felt the after effects of the drowsiness slip away. Though she didn't have all the energy needed for facing the day it was a good start. "Excellent coffee, as always, mother."

"I should think so," her mother said, picking up her father's empty plate from across her. "I have been making it for you for the last six years every morning, it would be odd if I didn't have it mastered by now."

Hermione smiled gratefully, her mouth too full with the rest of her toast to comment. Ever since she was thirteen her mother had gotten her hooked on the coffee she made. Now that Hermione was working part time at the hospital and doing night classes there was no way she could get through the day without a cup of her mother's coffee. She brushed the remaining crumbs from her toast off her face and glanced down at her watch, hoping she might have time for another piece.

9:24 am.

"I'm late!" She exclaimed, shooting up from her seat and taking another sip of the coffee. "The trolley will be by any moment." She reached for her bag and groaned as she realized she hadn't grabbed it from her room.

"Its by the door," her mother said with an amused tone, handing her the coffee. "Finish or you will fall asleep on the trolley again."

Hermione flashed her mother another smile and downed the coffee before picking up her bag and waving good-bye. She had just made it out the front door when the trolleys familiar red roof came swinging around the corner. She half-ran down the street to the trolley stop, managing to arrive just as the people were boarding. She dropped in her fair and made her way to one of the back row of seats, watching with a slightly sad smile, as her home slipped away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The woman picked up the empty cup from the table, glanced in it to make sure it was empty and the placed it in the sink. She watched from the kitchen window as the trolley drove away, taking Hermione with it.

"Is she gone?" Her husband asked from behind her, no doubt still reading the paper. The woman didn't bother to answer as she heard his chair scrap back and his foot-steps near her.

"It won't be much longer now." She could feel his breath on her neck as he stood behind her, watching the trolley finally fade from view. He placed a hand on her shoulder in support and turned back to his paper.

"No it won't be." She whispered to herself, picking up the cup in the sink and beginning the process of cleaning up

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione brushed her bushy hair out of her face as she took the trolley steps three at a time, she paused to give the driver her fare and then turn to the small selection of seats left.

She frowned as she saw that the trolley was a little bit more packed then usual. There were no empty seats available, which left her with the task to find a seat with the less creepy looking of the patrons. Though her neighborhood was one of the more upscale ones the trolley rode through the more down trodden parts of town before picking her up.

As if to illustrate her thoughts a scraggly looking gentleman in a trench coat looked up at her. She had to fight back the urge to stare as she took in the scars that marred his face. She forced herself to look away but couldn't help but peer back at the man, his vibrant red hair poking out from his beanie. Her eyes met the strangers and for a moment she seemed to be stuck in a trance as her brown eyes looked into his light blue. The trolley began to move, freeing her from the man's gaze as she turned away.

Her mother's words came to mind as she looked among the people, never judge a book by its cover. She grumbled slightly under her breath as she took a few steps forward, hoping there would be a nice grandmotherly looking women among the strangers.

She was half way through the trolley, trying to avoid the looks of the more eager looking people, when the trolley slammed on its breaks causing her to loose her footing.

The scene of her falling in her dream flashed through her mind and for a moment it was like she was back in the battle. The stones from the castle fell all around her and she quickly threw her hands over her head to prevent the stones from hitting her head.

"Miss? Miss ? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up from the floor of trolley and blushed with embarrassment as she noticed the trolley was stopped and an older looking man was standing over her with a worried look. The trench coat man behind him, looking over her.

"I'm f-fine," she muttered, pulling herself to her feet to avoid looking at both men. He gave her an unsure look and then took his seat, turning to give her another concerned look as she quickly picked a seat. The redhead hesitated, opened his mouth like he was about to speak and then abruptly turned away from her.

She didn't bother to look at the person next to her as she reached into her knapsack and pulled out one of her school books. Her cheeks burned still as she felt the people on the bus look at her.

Monday's were absolutely the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the trip continued without incident, Hermione's trolley arrived like it always did at 9:45 on the dot. She closed her book and steadied herself as she descended the stairs off the trolley. She flashed the driver a grateful smile and took a deep breath before walking through the doors of Johnson Smith Hospital. She could feel the man with the trench coats gaze on her as the trolley drove away, the hospital doors closing behind her. Her shoulders sagged as the tension eased from them and she shook her head to bring herself out of the Monday morning daze.

People around her paided her no mind as they made their way in and out of the hospital. She frowned slightly as she noticed the amount of people that were already in the waiting room. Her stomach knotted up as she thought about all the people that came through the doors of the hospital and the people that never made it out.

She shook her head to rid herself of the negative thoughts and focused on the reason she was there. She was there to help people and make sure they did get to leave and see their loved ones once again. The thought managed to make her smile slightly as she slipped behind the front desk and clocked in. She picked up her list of duties and frowned at the first item on the list.

"I thought Lissa was in charge of the food rounds today?" She asked the receptionist beside her, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone. The receptionist gave her a knowing look and was cut off from her response as the phone rang.

Hermione sighed, looking at the busy day she had ahead of herself, she had known Lissa for most of her life but if she had known that working at the hospital she would get landed with whatever duty the girl didn't want to do she wouldn't have minded going to the hospital two towns over. It didn't help that Lies a seemed to have most of their bosses under her finger.

She signed once more and reminded herself that her hard work would pay off. Hopefully. She picked up the list of people rooming in the sections and the list of foods they could and couldn't eat with it.

Making her way toward the cafeteria Hermione read through the list and her frowned deepened as she spotted patients that were no doubt going to give her a hard time about their breakfast. Mr. Gregerson had threatened her that the next time she tried to feed him the oatmeal from the cafeteria she would leave his room wearing it.

She forced herself to smile as she handed over the list of the foods to the workers behind the counter with and went to retrieve her food cart. She refused to let walk all over her like he did the other part time workers. Then again he had been known for throwing things when he was in a bad mood. Luckily she had yet to be on the receiving end of his tantrums but she knew that today her luck would probably run out.

She was too busy thinking about ways to get around delivering the mans food when she felt her cart suddenly stop and force her midriff to be pushed painfully into it.

"Ow," She winced, cradling her stomach that she was sure would bruise.

"You wouldn't been hurt if you had watched where you were going." A cold voice spat at her from the other side of her cart. She scolded slightly, looking up at the blonde man in front of her. She noticed his hands were still gripping the cart, keeping it a reasonable distance away from him. She tried to hide her surprise over the fact that he had seemed to have stopped the cart so quickly. He would have to be quite strong to stop it so suddenly.

His expression mirrored her's as he let go of the cart and took a step back. He had a strange confrontational look on his face like he expected her to argue with him back.

"Sorry, I was a little caught up in my thoughts." She apologized not feeling particularly guilty at all. As far she was concerned he hadn't even seemed to be bumped by the cart. She could tell from his expensive looking clothes that he was use to having people apologizing to him. He probably was one of the hospitals donors son, she had seen him around before and he always seemed to look like he was annoyed with the people around him.

He scolded once more before turning away from her and walking the way he came. She glared at his retreating back, sincerely hoping that would be the last time she saw him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three hours later Hermione was desperately hoping the day wouldn't get any worse. Mr. Gregerson hadn't taken his breakfast well and she had narrowly dodged having to change her clothes. She then spent half an hour cleaning up some nurse's mistake of spilling a few test tubs of blood. Hermione tried not to give the woman a hard time, she was already in tears over losing the samples, and had managed to clean up the spills before she was expected to show up at her next task.

Which of course was the second to worse thing to be scheduled as, walking around with the patients that were at the hospital long term. Which of course meant she had to wheel around Mr. Gregerson listening to him complain about pretty much everything, from the food at the hospital to how bushy her hair was. Hermione wasn't sure she would be able to handle another second around the man without wanting to strangle him.

She glanced at her watch and a smile worked its way on to her face. Lunch time. She practically skipped as she made her way to the receptionist area to clock out and headed to the cafe.

Her smile faltered momentarily as she entered the cafe and noticed that the main reason for her frustrating day was leaning against a counter, blonde hair being twirled through her manicured nails as she flirted with some guy. She threw an annoyed look in Lissa's direction, not that she noticed.

Deciding to ignore the girl and leave her to whatever poor soul she was trying to entrap she made her way to a table far away from the two.

She settled herself in as she pulled out her the book she had to read for the week, as well as the lunch her mother had packed her. Not caring that she must look like a child she pulled out the food and dug in. She was halfway through the page and an apple when she heard the chair across from her move.

She didn't bother lifting her head up hoping whomever decided to grace her with their presence would get the picture and leave. She heard her guest tap their fingers on their side of the table in an impatient way and tried to resist throwing her book at them.

"Did you need something?" She asked, still not looking up from her book. She had read the same sentence twice and with each tap of the person's fingers she had been forced to restart.

"An apology would be nice."

Hermione frowned, looking up from the book her heart sank slightly, it was the man-boy that she had bumped into earlier.

"I did apologize." She said hotly, unable to keep the anger from her voice as she looked back down at her book, her cheeks burning. Just when she thought her day wouldn't get worse. The last thing she wanted to do was play nice with some stuck up brat that seemed to think he was owed the world.

"Right. Maybe that was an apology for you but most people actually look sorry when they apologize." The stranger pointed out, even without looking at him she knew he had on the same sneer from earlier.

She bit her lip to keep from saying something rude and pretended to read hoping he would give up and go crawl back from whatever hole he came from. Some donor's kid be damned she refused to kiss the guys feet.

After a few moments of silence she heard the intruded sigh and lean back in his chair. She really hoped he wasn't getting comfortable.

"What are you reading?"

"A book for class." She said shortly. She heard his chair scrap back and she looked up hopeful that he might be leaving.

No such luck. Instead of leaning back in his chair he had pushed himself forward on his elbows to look at the book she was reading.

"Seems boring," he commented, his eyes met hers briefly and she couldn't help but admire the color of blue-grey they seemed to be. The stranger smirked as he caught her looking and she hastily looked back down to her book.

"Your friend doesn't seem too happy." He stated, pushing himself back to his chair.

"Friend?" She asked, finally looking up from her book. He nodded behind her and she turned to see Lissa sitting a few tables back, staring straight at her. Or more like trying to stare a hole through her head. A small smile appeared on her lips as she realized that the guy her co-worker had been flirting with had been none other than the blonde guy in front of her.

"It's probably you." She smirked slightly, hoping the girl would come claim the guy and get him out of her hair. He was beginning to weird her out. When he had caught her gaze earlier he seemed to be looking straight through her, like he had questions and the answers lurked somewhere in her brown eyes.

"She isn't really my type." He drawled, once again beginning to tap his fingers on the table. She shot him a glare before she could stop herself and to her major annoyance it only seemed to make him seem more smug.

Her mind tugged as she tried to recall a memory that seemed to want to surface. She furrowed her brow trying to bring to mind what she was trying to remember. A slight pain echoed the back of her brain and she put her hand to her head at the sudden pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked, leaning forward enough for her to get a whiff of his cologne. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and leaned away from him. The was a strange moment where his expensive smelling cologne was replaced by the smell of smoke, reminding her of her dream earlier.

"F-fine." She stuttered, rubbing her temples as the pain receded. It had left as quickly as it had come and for a moment she thought she had imagined it. Like the smell of smoke coming from the blonde stranger. "Who are you?"

He opened his mouth like he was going to speak but he shut it before he could utter a word. His gaze was focused on something behind her as he stood up.

"Nice chatting with you Granger, but it seems I need to be going now. Try to stay at out of people's way." He smirked, a strange look reflecting in his storming eyes as he looked at her one last time before turning away. She watched his retreating back, a puzzled look on her face.

She hadn't told him her name.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione couldn't get the thought of the stranger out of her head for the rest of the day. She had chalked up him knowing her name as something he could have found out from the receptionist.

But why would he have asked them?

Maybe to find out so that if he wanted to file a complaint he would know who to blame. Or he enjoyed visiting hospitals and giving the part-timers that worked there a hard time.

She highly doubted that.

Checking her watch for the millionth time that day she relaxed as the big hand finally landed on the 6.

She squished herself past the receptionist that were changing shifts and clocked out quickly. She had a small window in which the trolley arrived and she got out. She had about ten minutes to get her things from the staff lockers and then reach the bus stop across the street.

She walked briskly to the locker room, pausing for a moment to take a look at her duties for when she came in next. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she entered the locker room, usually Lissa was there stinking up the room with her sickly sweet perfume.

Her fingers spun the lock on her locker, opening it with ease. She hummed to herself as she retrieved her bag and closed the locker with a bang. She had just snapped the lock back into place with the person she had been hoping to avoid the rest of the day was entering the room.

Her heart sank as Lissa spotted her, the blondes usually superior look was replaced by an annoyed one as she neared the brown haired girl. Lissa crossed her arms and stopped right in front of her, blocking her only means of escape.

"Hey, Granger, " she chirped, looking her up and down with a look of slight disgust. "You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye were you?"

"I don't have time for this Lissa," Hermione said in a cool tone, refusing to give in to the girls antics. "I have a trolley to catch and homework to finish."

"Dont you always?" Lissa smirked, and leaned against the exit as though to illustrate her refusal to move. "Dont you ever do anything fun? When was the last time you went to a party?"

Hermione bit her tongue, they both knew when the last time she went to a party was. Lissa was having her annual birthday bash a few months ago and she had been 'ever so gracious' to invite Hermione.

Hermione had been there for all for twenty minutes when she kept being approached by guys asking her to dance. She had politely turned them down until one guy had not taken her rejection not so lightly, threw his drink on her and told her that he knew she was the easy type because Lissa had told him the bushy haired woman was just there to hook up with the first person to ask.

Too proud to approach Lissa she had left and vowed to never go to any of the girls 'parties' again.

"Come on, Granger," she cooed in her high pitched voice, her smug smile in place, " You can't still be upset with me, it's been almost three months. I thought our friendship was worth more than that."

Hermione gave the girl a death glare and pushed past her, the blonde letting out a protesting noise as she was shoved aside. She quickly fled the building, leaving the girl no undoubtedly even more passed off then before.

She had half expected the girl to come stomping after her, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she crossed the street and saw people still waiting on the arrival of the trolley. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pulse as she angrily thought about the prissy girl she had just left behind.

Hermione had the unfortunate luck of having to spend the last few years of her life around the girl, often being on the bad end of the girls jokes. Once she had graduated she hoped she would have been free of Lissa and all the troubles that came along with it.

Those dreams were shattered when the high-heeled princess had strutted into the hospital with her father, who had more money invested in his suits then she was sure her parents had in their house and declared she would be working part time at the hospital.

The hospital across town was starting to look very tempting.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the trolley screeched to a stop in front of her and the people waiting began to enter. She flashed the driver another small smile and quickly claimed one of the remaining empty seats. She looked around quickly, checking to see if the trench coat stranger was also on the bus as well. Seeing no one with the vibrant red hair she pulled her bag closer and rummaged inside it.

She popped her book open, preparing herself for the ride ahead when someone slipped into the seat next to her. She didn't bother to look up at first, until the person began tapping impatiently on the seat rest in between them.

No. The world could not be that cruel

She glanced up from her book and her heart sank as her brown eyes met the familiar-yet unfamiliar- eyes of the snooty guy from earlier.

"Hello, Granger." He drawled, slight amusement shining in his eyes. If she was mistaken he seemed to be enjoying making her uncomfortable.

"W-what?" She stammered, to surprised to say anything.

"Wouldn't mind if I took this seat would you?" He asked, even though he had already made himself comfortable.

"Do what you want." She said shortly as she regained her composer, turning her attention back to her book. Her heart sped up slightly as she heard him laugh beside her, she would be paranoid to think he was following her but she couldn't help but consider it. She had ran into him, quite literally, twice that day already and now he was magically riding the same trolley as her when she was sure she had never seen him before. Who was he?

The bus ride was awkward for her at best, she forced herself not to take peaks at the man beside her as the bus stopped and started. When she did peak up at him through her hair he had just so happened to be looking back down at her. he smirked at her and raised his eyebrow like he was daring her to ask what was on her mind.

She had almost mustered up the strength to ask when she heard her stop being announced. She stood up, gathering her things quickly and made her way past him without meeting his eyes. She could feel his eyes watching her as she left the trolley, a small shiver shook her as the doors closed and the trolley left her behind.

If Hermione ever saw him again it would be too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N;** So I got really excited about this story and I will was able to write a few more chapters a lot sooner than I anticipated! So I decided to post this a little early, and I will still be posting chapter four come this Friday! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story, its still very early and there isn't too much going on. Just a note about a review I got, I don't intend to make Hermione and Draco just magically fall for each other, the romance is still very far off and I can promise you its something they are really going to have to work for. I also don't plan on making that the focal part of the story, though it will be part of the main plot. Thank you again for everyone reading, and reviewing my story!

 **Disclaimer ; I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione had arrived home and spent the rest of the night finishing her course work without incident. Her mother had brought her dinner at one point and she had picked at it, not feeling at all hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she had a day as bad as the one she had just suffered through.

She crossed another line out on her essay with a frustrated groan as the stranger's haunting grey eyes came to her mind once more. There was something strangely familiar about the man. From his know-it-all smug smile, to the way he had glared at her momentarily when her cart had ran into him had stuck her an odd way.

She was sure she had seen him before but every time she tried to recall it, the memory slipped away. Maybe when she was in primary school?

Hermione shook her head and placed her chin in her hand, looking out the window in front of her to the street below. The lamps flickered here and there, the bulbs alerting whomever cared to their dying power. She frowned slightly as the furthest one went out, closly followed by the second furthest one.

Hermione sat up straight as all the lamps followed in order until the only lamp remaining was the one in front of her house. Her heart thudded against her chest as she tried to peer into the darkness. Just as she was sure she could make out a shape moving in the pitch black night all the lamps camp on at once.

She pushed back on her chair in surprise, and screamed slightly as her chair toppled back.

Her door flew open and her father, gasping in his night robe came in. He looked down at her on the floor and seemed to bewildered to say anything as he caught his breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked entering the room and looking around as though he expected to fight off an intruder.

"I'm fine," she said meekly as she picked herself off the ground, rubbing the back off her heard. "The lights on the street surprised me is all."

Her father didn't say anything as he approached her window and looked out onto the street below. The neighbors cat from across the street strutted by on its nightly walk and her father frowned. He pulled the blinds and turn back around, his worried expression gone.

"Just the neighbors cat is all, pet." He ruffled her hair and retreated out of her room, bidding her goodnight as he closed the door.

"Night," Hermione whispered to herself as he shut the door behind him. She rubbed her head once more and sighed, it probably had been just the frustration of the day catching up with her. Causing her to see things.

A small part of her disagreed as she turned the lamp off on her desk and retreated to the safely of her bed.

She was sure whatever was out there was bigger than a cat, she could almost feel the beings eyes boring into hers as she had looked out into the darkness. She shivered for the second time that day and pulled her blanket over her head as she curled into a ball, hoping sleep would take her soon.

A cool breeze, strange for the summer weather made its way into her room and swept her hair across her face. She pushed away the annoying tickling strands, and turned away from her wall as another breeze swept in.

Hermione groaned as a chill made its way up her body, her thin blanket doing nothing to keep the cold out. Her mind was still in the post sleepy fog when a creaking sound brought her to her senses.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the darkness of the middle of the night. She looked around, her body froze in fear as she looked for the source of the creaking noise. The darkness was almost impossible to make out anything in her room. The street lamps seemed to have gone out again, the only source of light her alarm clock on the side of her bed. The numbers shone 2:34 am, but barely lit up her bedside table. She looked around, eyes as wide as she could to see if she could make out anything in the night.

Another gust of wind blew through and she tried to make herself smaller as another creak sounded. She pulled her blanket closer to herself and wondered if she hid under it if whatever was put there would still attack.

Her heart thudded quickly in her chest and she felt her pulse quicken. Something was in her room.

Too afraid to call for help she laid paralyzed, waiting for the presence to make itself known. Or hopefully go away.

After a few moments of nothing she breathed a low breath and her pulse slowed. Chalking up the sounds to her over active imagination she sat up slowly, still seeing no signs of whatever had made the noise. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness and she frowned as she noticed her window slightly open, she braved the outside of her covers and she crept towards the window.

Her wood floor was cold to touch and she cringed each time she stepped, still listening closely for whatever had creaked loud enough to wake her up.

She reached the window and her heart rate returned to normal as the street lamps clicked back on the street below, no sign of monsters or men. She let out another deep breath and closed the window, this time reaching to click the lock into place.

She had just clicked the lock into place when the creaking noise returned, this time right behind her. She turned slowly, her heart frozen in her chest and her eyes met the haunting blue eyes from before.

She had sucked in breath to scream when the man's cold hand pressed firmly into her mouth, completely muffling the sound of her terror from being heard.

The mans blonde hair hung loose in his face but she knew instantly from his glaring eyes that it was the same stranger from before. He stepped closer to her looking down at her, causing her to notice in her terror that he was a good head taller than her. She knew logically there was no way to fight him off, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Hermione hands reached up to pull away from him, but he caught them quickly with his free hand, pinning her's above her head. He backed her into her window and she winced with pain as the mantle pressed roughly against her back.

He chuckled low under his breath and Hermione tried to wiggle away from him. His blond hair swept in front of his one of his eyes and his chuckle turned into an annoyed growl as he pinned her body still with his own.

"Stop squirming, Granger," he hissed, casting a look to the door with a worried look. He turned back to her as she tried to move once more and glared at her attempts to escape. His body made it all but impossible to move as she tried to kick her legs at the stranger. She tried to scream once more but his hand remained firmly over her mouth.

"Stop trying to scream and listen," he hissed again, his mouth hovering over her ear. "If you stop trying to make noise I will let you go and we can have a civil conversation."

If Hermione's mouth wasn't covered she would have laughed out loud. There was no way he was looking for a civil conversation, most people would just simply use the front door. Or come around when it wasn't in the middle of the night and everyone else in the house was sleeping. She hoped her glare conveyed her feelings as she tried to wretch her hands from his grasp.

Though the blue-eyed man seemed lanky at best his strong grip on her didn't lessen.

"If you continue to struggle I am just going to have to knock you out. Don't tempt me, Granger." His amused expression vanished and was replaced by a cold, almost calculating one as he watched her squirmed under him.

Her heart raced on, but she halted her attempts to escape and tried to quickly think of a way out of his grasp. He couldn't keep her in the spot forever, whatever he was planning on doing he would need to move his hands eventually, and when he did she would strike whenever she could.

The strange seemed to take her pause as a sign of defeat. He loosened his grip on he hands, but didn't remove them as he stared into her brown eyes. Once again like he was searching for something.

"You don't remember me at all do you? " He asked, searching her face for a response. She shook her head no as much as she could and she felt his grip tighten once more.

"Wow, Potter and Weasel weren't being over dramatic for once." He said after a moment of silence. His grip lessened again on her hands and he looked down at her with a curious look. "Ok, I will take my hand off your mouth as long as you promise not to scream, ok? We need to have ourselves a chat."

She shook her head yes as furiously as she could, hating every moment she was entrapped under the blonde intruder. He removed his hand from her mouth and glance down on her smugly like he had won.

She sucked in her breath to scream once more but was blinded by a light as the sound left her mouth. Black dots swam in her vision and her knees gave out from under her.

A bright light beat against her eye lids as she suddenly came too. Her eyes snapped out as the event from last night came rushing back to her. She looked around wildly, taking in her normal room as she searched for any sign of the haunting grey eyes.

Looking around her heart began to beat more slowly and she cautiously got up from her bed. She tip-toed across her bedroom to the window that looked out on the street. Everything seemed as it had when she had went to sleep the night before.

She leaned her head against the window and frowned as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for the...dream?

Her brows furrowed as the smells from the mornings usually breakfast came up from the kitchen below her. It was just a normal day like before, no sign of the blonde stranger anywhere in her room or outside.

Did she really have that vivid of an imagination to dream that someone had broken into her room in the middle of the night? She rubbed her wrist, though they were sore they showed no sign of being held so tightly.

She felt a familiar headache start to make its way through her and she stepped away from the window. The clock on her beside read ten a.m. on the dot, she still had a few hours before her classes.

She walked in a daze down into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see that her father had already left for work. Her mother didn't turn around as she washed the dishes and Hermione sank into a chair at the kitchen table. Her mind was still searching for an explanation when her mother had dropped a few slices of toast in front of her.

Hermione was she her mother had been talking for a while when she finally tuned into her mother's words.

-down the street from the park."

"I'm sorry, mum, what were you saying?" She asked, after a moment of silence. "I was kind of out of it."

Her mother frowned and step towards her bring her hand to rest on her head. Hermione was surprised with how cool her mother's hand felt against hers, almost like ice.

"You look a bit flush. Are you feeling ok, Hermione, dear?" Her mother asked, taking a step back and pushing her morning coffee closer to her.

Hermione took a drink of her coffee so she could collect her thoughts. There was no way she could tell her mother what happened last night -if it even happened last night- without some kind of proof. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her mother for no reason. Her mother always had a strange reaction whenever Hermione mentioned something strange or unusual happening.

Once, Hermione had thought she had been followed home from work by a strange woman and her father had spent the next two weeks taking her to and from work, sometimes even waiting at the hospital for her shift to be over.

"Just a bit of a headache," she mumbled picking up the toast in front of her. She nibbled on the food, even though she had no appetite. Her thoughts once again wandered to the strange dream she had, now convinced it was nothing but, and the stranger that seemed to be plaguing her. She could almost feel his grey eyes still boring into her, searching. She shivered and took another small bite of toast.

"Hermione?"

Her mother's worried call once again woke her from her thoughts. She was looking down at her with a concerned look, and had taken the seat across from her.

"I'm sorry mum," Hermione said, taking another sip of her coffee, hoping to chase away her thoughts. "I am going to head out a bit early. I have some course work I need to get done."

Her mother frowned but didn't try to pester her. "Would you like me to drive you? I don't have to be to work until a little bit later."

"Yes, thanks." Hermione chirped, attempting to seem upbeat. She beamed at her mother and then went up stairs to retrieve her things. She searched around her room for the books she needed, trying to think of anything but her plague.

Most of her things were already in her bag from the day before, minus one book, her history book. She searched through her bag, her worry growing, it was the book she had been reading for the last few days. Though she had partly lied to her mother when she said she needed to do course work, that was the book she needed to get most of it done.

She scolded at her bag, trying to recall when she had last had it. She went over to her desk and moved a few of the papers around. She had almost given up when the corner of something caught her eye from under her desk.

Hermione's frowned deepened as she crouched down to peer under her desk. She reached her hand out, the tip of her finger tips touched something solid and she managed to grasp it just enough to pull it out.

It was a flat brown box, that seemed to be made of some type of metal. She turned it over in her hand and felt along the sides for an opening. It was barely bigger than her hand, but it felt much heavier than she would have expected. A cold feeling settled over her as she turned it over once more. Nothing seemed to be able to open the box, but she could see a faint line all around the sides that showed it was able to be opened. Somehow.

She looked up on her desk from the floor for anything that might be able to pry the box open. She picked up a pair of scissors but the blades were too thick to get any kind of leverage.

Hermione turned it back over to see if there was any thing she missed and almost dropped the box with shock as faint gold letters began to appear on the back where there was nothing but smooth metal before.

She stared open mouthed as the letters took shape and then sank into the box as though they were there the whole time.

'H. J. G.'

She closed her mouth and traced the letters with her fingers, almost expecting them to sink away when she swept her hand across them.

"Hermione Jean Granger." She mumbled, her thoughts racing. Where did the box come from? She had never seen anything like it before in her room. Maybe her parents had meant for it to be an early birthday present? The object seemed to radiate cold, even though her floor was at least a few degrees warmer.

"Hermione! Are you almost ready?"

Hermione dropped the box and the pair of scissors she was holding as her mother's voice startled her. She grabbed for the objects but only managed to grab the scissors by the blade. She winced as the blade sunk into her skin, causing a small cut to form on her palm.

She bit her lip as the cut began to bleed, drops of blood falling to the floor. She got up quickly, rushing into her bathroom to find the bandages she kept in a small first aid kit.

She ran her hand under the water and was relieved to see that the cut was only deep enough to break the skin. She dried off her hand and only a few pin pricks of blood appeared from the cleaned cut. She wrapped the bandages around her hand and made her way back into the room to clean up the mess she had made.

She sank down to her knees and wiped away the small amount of blood from the floor with the tissue she had brought. It came up from the wood floors easily, she turned to wipe the blood from the blade of the scissors when she noticed that the box she had dropped had a slight crack where the opening was.

She dropped the tissue on the floor and reached for the box. A few drops of blood had managed to fall on the box and she watched in amazement as the blood seeped into the metal and disappeared.

Hermione carefully lifted the lid, her heart pounding in anticipation. Something green shown from inside the box, she jumped once more as a knock came from her bedroom door and the box toppled from her hand again.

"Hermione, dear, are you okay in there?"

Hermione's heartbeat fast as she grabbed for the box again, she groaned in frustration as noticed that the box had once again shut tightly. She turned it over and the initials that were engraved on the back were gone.

"Hermione?" Her mom called again, knocking on the door once more. "Can I come in?"

"O-one second, mum!" She answered, grabbing the box and shoving it into her school bag. She grabbed the tissue from the floor and quickly threw it in her waste basket. She turned to open the door when something in the waste basket caught her eye.

She bent down and moved the tissue to see her history book hiding underneath. She retrieved it with a confused look and stuffed it into her bag without a second glance.

She was just about to open the door for her mother when a sudden thought struck her. She retraced her steps to the waste basket next to her desk and looked out the window. One of her neighbors was playing basketball with their kids and another seemed to be cutting his lawn.

She reached up against the window and her fingers found the latch, her heart sank as she felt the opened latch and slid it shut.

Thankfully, the college library was mostly empty when Hermione arrived. She had managed to act normal in the car ride towards the university, but every so often she would look into her bag to make sure the magical box was still there. Her mom didn't seem to suspect anything but Hermione swore that when she was saying goodbye her mother's eyes lingered on her bag.

The bushy-haired student picked one of the cubicles in the back and quietly unpacked her bag, casting her eyes around to make sure no one was watching.

She pulled out her textbook, note pad and lastly the mysterious box. She carefully lifted it out and settled it in front of her. She watched it for a moment, unsure if doing so at the school would be such a good idea.

She tucked a stray piece of wild hair behind her ear and reach for the box. She turned it around a few times but the box remained the same strange brown metal.

Biting her lip, she looked thoughtfully down at the box. Had she imagined it? No. She was certainty here was something going on with the box, something...different.

The box called to her, she was sure of it. Something inside that box was crucial to who she was. Something that might explain the weird dreams she had been having, or the nervous way her parents acted, sending her looks when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

Maybe, even something that could explain why the blonde-haired, blue-eyed demon was suddenly everywhere. The taste of blood made her realize how hard she was biting down on her lip and she released it.

There was another strange thing. Her blood had opened the box. Though she found it very hard to admit it, she knew it was true.

Or she was completely insane and her busy schedule had caused her to finally go off the deep end.

Hermione let out a loud sigh and sank back in her chair. Not taking her eyes off the foreign object. All her life everything had been mostly basic, she went to school, got all A's, went to university, got an internship. Sure, she still lived with her parents but what university student didn't?

Nothing strange ever happened to her. She was Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of to well off dentists. Nothing more, nothing less.

She ran her hands through her hair and leaned forward towards the box. The last few years she had felt...restless. She would jump at the smallest noise and her dreams would always been filled with bright flashing lights and strangers she had never known.

For the longest time she had thought she was being hunted, she would look behind herself consistently, lock her bedroom door at night, and almost never went out late.

Then before she knew it she had fallen into a system, she would work and go to school. Then on her off time do her homework and study, leaving no time for her to be paranoid.

The box brought back all the restless feelings she had been trying to forget. It was a symbol of all the strange things that she had felt go on.

It was completely mad.

She huffed again and picked up the box once more, pressing her split lip to the box, she heard a small click as the box opened.

She let out a steady breath and placed the box in front of her, the blood from her lip sinking into the metal and disappearing. She glanced around to make sure that no one had wandered closer.

Satisfied, she lifted the slightly ajar lid and held her breath as she did so, hoping whatever it was it wouldn't cause any noise.

The lid lifted up, revealing a silver chained necklace with a large green jewel in the center. Hermione let out the breath she was holding and tried to take in the intricate detail of the necklace.

Though the chain looked like a normal linked silver, each link seems to be sculpted to look like a vine, interlocking into each. The green jewel that hung on the chain made up most of it, it was attached to a silver oval that too was discovered in vine like silver.

She hesitated but picked up the necklace from its velvet casing. It was lighter than she had expected, and when she turned it around she was almost disappointed to see that nothing was on the other side. She looked at the green jewel, mesmerized by the color and cut.

It was such a dark green that she couldn't see to the other side that the jewel was mounted too. s she move diet around for a moment it looked like the green jewel had smoke trapped inside.

Hermione let out an almost disappointed sigh, though the necklace was quite lovely it was nothing close to what she had expected. Her small fingers undid the clasp and she slide the necklace on, clamping it into place.

It felt surprisingly cold as it pressed against her chest. She placed her hand on the jewel and was suddenly over come by a strange groggy feeling.

Almost against her will she laid her arm down and used it as a pillow for her head as she slipped into a sudden dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Yay! My first official Friday update! I am not lying when I say that I have been counting down the hours before today. Even though its still Thursday night for me I am considering it Friday because it is after 12 am! I am happy to announce that I have actually gotten up to chapter 7 written for the story but not that far edited. The next chapter is a bit longer but if I can get a few more chapters done I might post another early one before next Friday. As always thanks for reading and for the people that alerted and favorite-d my story thank you so much!**

 **Also shout out to Nomatophobia for beta reading the chapter for me!**

 **Disclaimer** **; I do not own any characters affiliated with Harry Potter.**

* * *

The moon rose full over her head, and the stars shined brightly as the usual light pollution from the city was missing. It would have been a beautiful night if the castle wasn't burning around her.

A flash of light smashed into the wall next to her and chunks of stone flew out, hitting her as they scattered. She cried out in pain and brought her hand up to her face, pulling back she saw blood,; her face had been cut by the flying stone. Though she was only dreaming, she could still feel the dull pain from the cuts on her cheeks.

Another flash of light slammed into the wall beside her, this time it threw her in the opposite direction from the blast. She cried out once more and dug through her cloak. A ringing filled her ears and she looked around for her attacker, dust was still settling when a woman with wild black hair stepped out from the rubble.

The woman gave her a cruel smile and she advance towards her, a crazy look in her eyes. Hermione's hand searched through her pockets, not quite sure what she was looking for. Finally, her hand rested on a smooth piece of well worn wood. She pulled it out and pointed it in direction of the mad woman in front of her.

Unknown words came from her mouth and she felt a strong confidence rise through her and shoot a purple blast from the wood to her attacker. The cloaked stranger fell down where they were hit and she struggle to pull herself up before the wild woman came too.

Pieces of castle had fallen around her and she used some of the bigger pieces to pull herself up. Cries of battle echoed all around her and she could feel the power of the flashing lights causing the castle to shake with power.

She raised the piece of wood in front of herself in a defensive position as people ran her. The cloaked figures paid her no mind as they navigated the stones and ran up the stairs behind her.

She frowned and raced after the people, sure that they were not enemies. She turned the corner and came to halting stop as she took in the scene around her.

Large oak doors had been thrown open, one of them blown completely off its hinges. pass the doors was the largest room she had ever seen, it's ceiling displaying the night sky she was just looking at. If there hadn't been patches of missing ceiling she would have had a hard time not believing it was the sky.

She entered the room and trembled at the sight in front of her, all along the halls were mats filled with injured as well as the bodies of the fallen.

Her legs were weak but she managed to walk deeper in the hall, looking at the face of the strangers that she passed.

A small blonde haired boy stood over an even smaller child, his shoulders shaking as sobs raked his body. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in horror as she got closer and noticed how deathly white the smaller boy was. He was dead.

She took a step back and the crying boy turned towards her, his eyes filled with hate.

She took a breath and the boy stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

"You killed them." He whispered harshly. "We waited for you. Where were you?"

Hermione kept taking steps back as the boy advanced on her. Lost for words, all she could do was tearfully meet the boys hateful glare.

"Hermione."

Her body froze as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned slowly around and screamed as the person reached for her again.

The girl's hair was a deep red color, almost making it impossible to make out the blood that matted it down. Her skin was a pearly white, that one could only achieved in death. Her blue eyes had been glazed over and yet she was still reaching out her hand towards Hermione, beckoning her closer.

Hermione continued to step back and turned around to see that the smaller blonde boy had stood up and joined his brother as he starred at her with the same hateful look. They both walked towards her, their arms outstretched.

She turned for an escape route and screamed again as more deathly pale people appeared around her, blocking her escape. They all had their own injuries, some were missing arms, legs, others portions of their faces and chests.

Just when she thought she was done for, the sea of dead people parted and allowed someone to walk through.

Though his skin was already pale, it's color stood out among the dead. His blonde hair was smoothed back, and his piercing grey eyes locked onto hers, keeping her in place.

"Granger. " Draco Malfoy spoke, his tone demanding. "You need to remember. "

Hermione woke with a start, toppling her textbook to the ground. She looked around wildly, half expecting the dead to be surrounding her again. Her heart beat loudly, and she bent down to retrieve her book as she struggled to catch her breath. The only other student in the library had looked at her for a moment and then turned back to their studies.

She reached up and fumbled with the clasp of the necklace. With a relieving breath, she undid the necklace and settled it back into the box.

She started at the necklace for a moment, wiping the tears from her eyes and then slammed the box shut. With the necklace out of view, her heart rate began to turn normal and her previous terror from the strange dream had almost faded.

Even with the necklace off, she couldn't shake the hate-filled looks that seemed to have burned through her skin from the dead. She closed her eyes and set her head in her hands as she tried to piece together the dream. Her eyes snapped open as the image of the redheaded girl came to her mind.

What was that?

Though she swore she had never seen their faces before, each dead person struck a nerve in her. There had been a crowd of strangers before her, but the way her heart was breaking it almost felt like she had just been forced to watch her family die.

She wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes and packed her books into her bag. She stood up and quickly made her way outside, hoping the fresh air would be able to cool her down.

Hermione had walked the whole university campus before she was able to fully calm down. As she passed students she avoid making eye contact; Afraid they would be looking at her with the same ghostly complexion and hateful eyes.

Her mind raced at the dream she had, if that's what it was. It was so life like that she had to stop by a bathroom to make sure there were no cuts on her face.

Tired of walking, she sunk into a bench in front of the building for her next class. She brought her legs up on the bench and placed her head on her knees.

Draco Malfoy. Even as she recalled the name, she couldn't help but feel like it was made up out of her imagination. But it fit the blonde stranger she had been seeing so well, she had a hard time believing that his name could be anything but.

Who was he? Why did he keep pushing her to remember something?

Even if it was her imagination making up the dreams, there had to be some logic behind it. What did she not remember? She furrowed her brow and tried to think hard of her life of the last few years.

Everything had been painfully normal, she completed her A levels, had gotten into a good university, her parents had moved her when she was 11, and she had started a new school, made very few friends that had all moved on to other universities, and started her job at the hospital.

She sighed, nothing coming to mind. There was no blank spots, though she didn't remember in too much detail, she knew that everything fit.

She looked at her watch and frowned as she saw that it was time to go into class. She begrudgingly stood up, retrieving her bag from beside her and walked into the building, the blonde haired stranger still invading her mind.

The class proceeded normally, there was a pop quiz that she was able to finish easily and the teacher had even let them out a bit early. Hermione stayed seated as the students around her chattered on and left the class.

Her history professor, a middle-aged man with a balding spot in the back of his head, continued to clean the board, his back turned to her. She took a deep breath and collected her things slowly, her thoughts still jumbled from earlier.

She stopped before the class room door and hesitated momentarily. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pulled open the door and stepped out of the class room.

The hallway was in chaos.

People ran around, flashes of lights emitting from their wooden sticks as they did complex waves and shouts. All around her flashes of lights and screams filled her eyes and ears. It was almost deafening.

She took a step back and felt her foot slip on the top of a stair where the door to her class room had been. She cried out as she felt herself loose her balance and topple backwards.

She flailed her arms hopelessly, and felt someone else's arms around her as they caught her from falling down the stairs. She looked up in confusion and her eyes met the grey haunting eyes she had become all too familiar with.

"Watch yourself, Granger." The one called Draco Malfoy smirked and let go of her as he set her on her feet. He looked around the battle and frowned as one of the cloaked people were hit in the chest with a green light. They crumbled to the ground and Hermione knew they wouldn't be getting back up.

"We need to get out of here." He said sternly, turning back to her. She nodded slowly, still unsure of what to make of the scene. She looked down to her bag and gaped in surprise as she saw it gone, and in its place was the wooden stick she held before.

"Come on, Granger!" She heard Malfoy shout at her. She looked back up to see that he had ran down the hall and was waiting for her at the top of the steps.

She raced toward him, dodging lights as they flashed around her. She was out of breath by the time she climbed the steps but the blonde didn't wait for her to catch her breath and he continued to run down the hallway.

"W-wait!" She yelled after him, her arm outstretched towards his retreating figure. A cloak figure stepped in front of her and she skidded to a stop, almost running into them.

"Capture the girl." Came a cold voice from within her head. She shivered as she looked up at the dark figure in front of her. Their hood was pulled so far over their face it was impossible to see them.

They brandished their wooden stick before her and she pushed herself away from them. Her foot caught on a piece of rumble and she fell over on to the stone floor, her stick falling out of her hand and on to the floor behind her.

"Stop!" She yelled, knowing that probably wouldn't. She pushed herself back with her feet, trying to put more distance between her and the stranger. They continued to advance towards her and she reached for the piece of wood she had been holding before. Without it, she suddenly felt powerless to defend herself from the advancing figure.

Her hands settled on the thin wood and she pointed it at the figure threatening them to come closer. She heard a low chuckle come from the hood as they continued towards her.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " She shouted, a gust wind pushed back the figure, causing their hood to fall back.

She gasped as they turned to face her, their hood no longer hiding their face.

It was her father.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger!"

Hermione head shot up as she heard her name called in an annoyed tone. She looked up and saw that her Professor was looking down at her, board eraser in one hand.

She looked pass him and took in the familiar setting of her history class. Had she never left the room?

"Miss Granger, I hope you weren't sleeping the whole class." He asked, an unforgiving look on his face.

"No, professor," She said hurriedly, pushing her hair out of her face. "I only just dozed off. Sorry." She finished meekly as he continued to stare down at her. He nodded uncertainty and turned back to the board as she collected her things.

A flash of green emanated from under her blouse and she looked down to the see that the necklace was still in place around her neck. A cold feeling settled over her heart and she quickly undid the clasp.

She placed the necklace back in the box she had before and before she left the room, tossed the box into the waste basket by the door.

Though with each step she walked further and further for the mysterious necklace, she couldn't shake the cold feeling that had settled over her heart.

Over the next two weeks Hermione was sure she was beginning to go mad. Her dreams were plagued with scenes of the battle at the unfamiliar castle, she would ether be running for the blonde stranger or force to fight off her father as he tried to capture her at the orders of the voice that always emanated in her head.

It had gotten to the point were she dreaded to close her eyes, keeping herself up by doing her homework late into the night. Her mother and father looked over her worriedly, trying to convince her that she needed more sleep, that school work wasn't worth killing herself over.

She avoided her father's eyes and tried to keep her tone pleasant as she told them repeatedly that seemed was fine.

Her shifts at the hospital had become more of a chore as Lissa seemed determined to make her life hell. Often she would be landed with the tougher tasks, forcing herself to stay awake, while the elderly patients rattled on with their complaints for the hospital.

She had almost begun to live on a diet of caffeine, though her mother was very strict only allowing her one cup in the morning, she would always get a cup when arriving to school or work.

Thankfully the blonde stranger, Draco Malfoy, hadn't made an appearance back in her life. She had searched the database for anyone or family with the name and came up with nothing.

Hermione was really beginning to believe she had lost it.

"Luckily they were able to put the fire out before anyone was hurt, though officials are still trying to determine the source of the blaze. "

Hermione glanced up from her essay that she was rereading for the third time as the news channel was abruptly changed to another.

She looked up at her father, who was wearing an annoyed expression and flicking through the channels of their telly.

"What was that about?" She asked, returning her gaze to her paper as her father continued to change the channel. She felt him stiffen beside her before he cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence.

"Probably some kids messing around and managed to set an apartment complex on fire." He said cheerfully, as though trying not to worry her. It was a tone he often took when he was trying to shield her from something.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't bother to question it. She turned the page of her history book and she heard her father sigh before turning off the television.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed, poppet?" He asked, leaning over her to read the paper she was revising. "Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"That's next week, it's my final for the term." She answered, a strange feeling settling over her as he neared her. She felt the back of her neck prickle as he continued to stare at her as though he was still waiting for her to continue.

"Don't stay up too late then, darling." He said finally, breaking the silence that had set in. He patted her on the head and she tried to hold herself back from flinching as he did so.

She let out a breath, she hadn't known she was holding as she heard him retreat up the stairs and close the door leading to his room.

Hermione shook her head, he was her father. There was no way he would ever harm her. She had been around him her whole life and he had never shown any type of violence around her or her mother as far back as she could remember.

She collected her school work and books, making her way back up the stairs to her own room.

As she stepped pass her parents room, she noticed that he door was lightly ajar. She hesitated, wondering if she should go in and give her parents a proper good night when she heard their voices whispering.

"-sleeping." She caught the end of her mother's words and couldn't help but think they were about her. Against her better judgement she crept closer to the door and strained her ears to listen.

"Its all that school work she loads herself with. She probably will start to sleep more when her summer classes are over."

A small smile worked its way on to her lips as she heard her father calm her mother. They were only worried about her.

"I don't know why, the muggle work they give her is so boring. Did you see the history book she reads? Complete bullocks if you ask me, it says that the World War one was started because some boring muggle name Francis or something was killed, nothing mentioning the fact that Grindelwald had attacked a few of the muggle countries." Her mothers voice rose and she let out an uncharacteristically haughty laugh.

"Don't worry, loved." His father spoke up, "Two more months and we will be able to leave all this muggle nonsense behind."

Hermione's brow furrowed at the strange word, never once had she heard her parents use any type of slang before. Whatever a muggle was, it didn't seem anything good. What did they mean about leaving the muggle world behind? Were they going on some type of vacation?

She took a step back slowly from the door as she tried to process what she had heard. Her father was a history fanatic, something Hermione and him often bonded over. He would never question how the world war started, in fact they had an in dept conversation when she had first learned about the war when she was around nine years old.

A sudden sinking feeling began to overcome her as she quietly stepped back from the door and reached her own. She felt her back press into the door and she tried to calm her racing mind.

She pinched herself, making sure she hadn't fallen into one of the strange dreams. Her arm stung where she had pinched and she rubbed it as she tried to figure out what had transpired between her parents.

Nothing she could think of came to mind, except maybe her lack of sleep had made her misheard.

She turned towards her door and opened it slowly, so it wouldn't alert her parents. She shut it with a soft click, as a sudden cold breeze washed over her.

Her body froze as she heard a creak come from the darkness behind her. Her hands fumbled blindly for the light switch in her room as she noticed that once again the street lambs on the street had went out, plunging her room into darkness.

She felt the light switch and she flicked it on but nothing happened. Her heart began to race as she flicked the switch again, praying that it would turn the lights on. After a few flicks of the switch, and no lights she heard a chuckle come from behind her.

She slowly turned around as a small orb of light came from the strangers wooden stick behind her, and filled the room with a soft blue light.

"Hello again, Granger." Draco Malfoy drawled from his spot that he sat on her bed. He held up the green jeweled necklace that she had disposed a few weeks ago. "Did you not like my gift?"

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW;**

"Whatever you do don't look it in the eyes, use the mirror to look around corners and for the love of Merlin, _run."_ Hermione grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her behind her as they ran down the hallway. She could feel the ground shake beneath them as whatever the monster was chased them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hello again tender lumplings! Thank you all for your continued support and once again my amazing Beta Reader; Nomatophobia !**

* * *

Hermione stared at the intruder in her house, sitting on her bed, with a strange sort of light emanating from the stick he held in his hand. She opened her mouth to speak and he waved the stick around a few times, muttering words she was unable to catch.

Her bedroom window that had been opened, slammed shut, and she heard the faint sound of her door locking behind her. She closed her mouth and studied the intruder, unsure of what to say.

She knew if she screamed, he would probably knock her out, like he had last time. With his sudden appearance and no flashing light or castle to be seen, she was sure he was real. Just like he had been the first time he had broke into her room.

"Still shocked for words, Granger? Or did you finally learn to keep your mouth shut and listen around your superiors?" He asked in a slightly harsh tone.

"Why try? You will just make me 'fall asleep' like last time." She shot back, folding her arms as she glared at him. She was sick of being the strangely infuriating blonde's plaything, she wasn't a victim. Though she wasn't sure exactly what was going on, she knew that he wouldn't stop bothering her until he found out what he needed to know.

"Now, if you aren't going to tell me why you are here and just throw insults at me like you know me, then you can leave the way you came." She gestured towards the window, and gave him a daring look.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger." He said, making himself more comfortable on the bed. He picked up one of her stuffed bears, eyed it with distaste and threw it away from him. "I am here to do what scarhead and weasel boy couldn't. Take you away from here."

"I'm sorry? Where exactly do you plan on taking me? That strange castle?" Hermione tried to seemed relaxed as she rested herself on her door, there was no way she was letting the Malfoy guy take her anywhere without a fight.

"Castle?" He asked, his cocky facade falling for a moment while he gave her a confused look. His eyebrows raised as he pieced together what she said and she was surprised to see a pained look flash across his face momentarily. "Hogwarts has been destroyed for almost two years, Granger."

Hermione stared at him, trying to remember if she had ever heard anyone say such a strange word like Hogwarts before. She knew that the castle was probably gone, or in shambles considering all the damage that it had received in her dreams.

"Hogwarts." She said slowly, walking towards her desk and sinking down into the chair. Malfoy studied her as she sat and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I don't have all night, " He announced, standing up from her bed but making no move toward her. His wooden weapon laid at his side, his hand clasped tightly around it. "Are you going to leave with me willingly, or am I going to have to make you 'fall asleep' again."

"I'm not leaving with you, unless you give me some type of explanation." Hermione said hotly, her face warming up as rage began to build in her chest. "Who are you and why are you even here? What is that strange weapon you have and why do I consistently have the feeling that you are watching every move I make?" Her voice raising with each word she spoke, discreetly grabbing the pair of scissors off her desk and slipping them up her sleeve.

"I am not some child you can order around and expect to jump. I don't know where you came from but as I mentioned earlier, if you don't give me any answers, then don't expect me to just follow you willing." Hermione took a few steady steps towards the intruder and crossed her arms, giving him a defiant stare.

"Right, well sorry to say, Granger, that's not how this works." Malfoy said, his own rage building, eyes flashing dangerously as he raised his wand to point it at her. "I don't care if you lost all your precious memories, you will not speak to me like I am one of your muggleborn friends. I don't care if I have to drag you out of here, I refuse to be stuck watching you live your pathetic fake muggle life."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said slowly, speaking each word carefully. She saw him raise his stick to use it and she jumped out of the way, crashing to the floor as a beam of light narrowly missed her and hit her desk. Her books were blown off the desk and her papers were sent scattering everywhere.

She pulled herself up quickly, hoping to use the confusion as she launched herself with a primal yell at the stranger. He didn't have enough time to react as she plowed into him, sending both of them tumbling painfully to the floor. She landed on top of him and scrambled for his weapon as he pushed her off of him.

She managed to grab the wooden stick and turn it towards him as he got to his feet. He sent her a look of pure loathing but made no move towards her.

"Go on, Granger." He said, wiping the blood from the busted lip he had gotten from her head running into his mouth in the fall. "Show me some of that power you have been unable to use these last two years."

Hermione felt the strange tingling power well up inside her as she locked her eyes on her attacker in front of her. For a moment, his amused look wavered as she raised the stick more confidently in front of her.

"Expello-maris!" She cried waving the wand in front of her. The minute the words left her mouth, Malfoy broke out into a loud laughter. The stick remained useless in her hand as he continued to laugh loudly.

"Oh Merlin, " He laughed, wiping his eyes as though it had brought tears to them. "Oh, I wish I had some way to record that, brightest witch of the year, golden girl of the trio of idiots and she can't even remember a simple 2nd year disarming spell."

He shook his head, the dangerous look returning to his eyes. "It almost makes me reluctant to hurt you."

He launched his self at her before she could react and sent them both tumbling back towards the floor. She hit her head painfully on the floor and dots blurred her vision as she tried to regain her senses. She felt the stick be wretched from her hand and the pressure of Malfoy's body disappear off top of her.

He grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to her feet as her vision continued to swim.

"That was actually sort of fun, Granger. Though, I must warn you, if you ever lay your hands on my wand again, I may have to remove them from you body." He snarled, pulling her towards the window. With a wave of his wand the window flew open and he pushed her in front of him, poking her with his wand to climb through.

Gathering every ounce of energy she had left, she let the scissors fall down the sleeve of her shirt and land in her hand. She turned around, slashing whatever she could reach, she felt the scissors give way against skin and her body get forced backwards shortly after.

"Bloody hell, you worthless mudblood." Malfoy yelled in pain, as he brought his hand up to the cut on his cheek. Blood was already beginning to drip down his face as he raise his wand towards her, hatred reflecting in his grey eyes.

She closed her eyes and heard a loud bang as she was forced into unconsciousness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The hallway of Hogwarts was eerily quiet, there were no flashes, or enemies in dark cloaks. Everything was still as she walked down the long hallway covered in strange moving portraits.

Though there were no enemies to be seen, her mind told her to be cautious as she crept down the hallway. One of the portraits looked down at her disapprovingly as she walked past, he held a pipe that was smoking in own hand and a strange telescope in the other.

"You shouldn't be here you know, young Gryffindor, students have been forbidden to walk the corridors without a teacher present."

She frowned at the talking portrait, not sure of what to make of it. Was she a student? She looked down at her outfit and was surprised to see that the jumper and pants she was wearing were replace by a uniform shirt and skirt. She had an emblem on her chest of a roaring lion as well as a cloak that was lined with gold and red.

She frowned as she noticed how close to the ground she was, not use to the sudden shortness. To her right she held a hand held mirror, she looked into it and almost dropped the mirror when she saw her appearance. She was at least eight years younger, her hair was much wilder then she was accustomed too and she hadn't quite lost the baby fat around her cheeks.

"Sir," she called at the picture, who turned back towards her, disapproving look still in place. "What year is it?"

"1993, my dear. Now, run along before something happens. I have a strange feeling in these old bones."

She nodded to the portrait and before she could ask why she shouldn't be out, he ran into his neighbor's portrait and the two ran through the others before she could blink.

A strange foreboding feeling took over her as she walked down the hallways, all the surrounding portraits seemed to have been evacuated in a rush. There was a table with cards that were abandoned, and in another a dog barked alone. She picked up her speed and was near the end of the hallways when she heard a strange grinding sound, she broke into a run and spun around the turn in the hallway.

Not looking before she turned she bumped into something soft that sent her falling backwards. She heard a slight protest as the person she ran into also fell.

The girl seemed to be a bit older than her with long brown hair, her robes in blue and silver , and a badge with the letter 'P' pinned to her chest.

"What are you doing out here alone, you're a second year aren't you?" She asked with a slight annoyed tone, she held out her hand towards Hermione and she took it at once, allowing the girl to help her up.

"I-i was..." She trailed off and looked around. The grinding sound seems to have disappeared completely.

"No matter," the older girl said, her hand still on Hermione's began to pull her in the direction that she had came. "The quidditch game is about to start and I promised Percy I would watch it with him. If we go together, I am sure the teachers won't give you a detention."

Hermione allowed the girl to pull her back down the hallway she had came from, the portraits around her were still bare and the foreboding feeling began to creep back up on her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled back out the mirror she had and was surprised to see a piece of paper fall out. She let go of the girl's hand and reached down for it.

"Is that a page from a library book?" Hermione heard the girls disapproving tone but ignored her as she read the word scrawled in her hand writing across the side of the page.

"Pipes..." She whispered and trailed off looking down at the mirror in her hand.

"Come on, we need to get out of the hallways before-"

A grinding noise cut of the girl's protest and the walls seemed to shake around them.

"What is that?" The girl asked, suddenly terrified. She turned to Hermione with wide eyes and she slowly stood up taking a step towards the girl. "Do you think it's the monster that got the Creevey boy?"

Hermione's heart began to race as something nagged at the back of her mind. The ground shook harder and she looked up at the girl, her expression mirroring hers. "Quickly! Do you have anything reflective? Like a camera or piece of glass!"

The girl reacted quickly without question and pulled out a small compact mirror. "Y-yeah, I carry it with me everywhere. Why what to do we do?"

"Whatever you do, don't look at it in the eyes, use the mirror to look around corners and for the love of Merlin, _run_." Hermione grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her behind her and as they ran down the hallway. She could feel the ground shake beneath them as whatever the monster chased them.

The girl she was pulling gave out a terrified squeak as she fell, bringing down Hermione with her. Hermione gasped with pain as she skinned her hands in an attempt to catch her fall. The girl screamed and it was caught off shortly as the grinding suddenly stopped.

Hermione brought up mirror to see her face and her heart skipped a beat as it reflected back the blood-red eyes of the beast behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A dull pain was echoing in her skull as she came to, she could hear muffled shouts coming from somewhere near her. She groaned as the pain in her head intensified and tried to reach her hand up to massage her head.

An unknown force had her wrist tied back and she was unable to bring it towards her face. She slowly opened her eyes and at first saw nothing but a dark ceiling above her. She turned her head in the direction of her arms and saw that a strange black cord was tied right around her wrists. Though they were firmly in place, she felt no pain from the cords, almost like they were made of smoke.

She looked down at their feet and was slightly relieved to see that her legs remained unbound. She took in her surroundings slowly, trying not to move her aching body too much.

The room was dark, but there was light coming from the window on her left side, she could tell from her position that the sun was...setting? She closed her eyes in confusion, she had been knocked out in the middle of the night, the sun would at least be rising. A cold thought stuck her, unless she had been out for most of the day.

Tears pooled at her eyes as she pulled on her restraints in desperation. She looked to her right and could see a door with a small crack on the bottom, revealing that lights were turned on in the hallway outside.

Angry voices had started to yell again and she strained her ears to listen to their words. At first she couldn't make out anything the voices were saying, but they steadily got louder as though they were getting closer to her location.

She kicked her feet uselessly as she tried to free herself. She couldn't help but let her frustrated tears fall as she realized the position she was in.

Hermione knew that screaming would only bring her kidnappers attention, and there was a good chance they were far from any civilization. She once again tried to pull her arms from the restraints but was met with the same solid resistance.

"- all I'm saying is there was a better way to handle it."

"Oh really, you try and bring her down while she was wielding a knife at you! Did you see what the cow did to my face?"

"Watch it, Malfoy, I may tolerant your presence in this house but that doesn't mean you can call my best friend that. Talk like that again and I will have Kingsley find somewhere else where you can be useful."

"Whatever, Potter. You didn't see her like I did. She could have killed me, we don't know what the Death Eaters did to her or what they put in place of her memories. She's a liability."

"You don't know that Malfoy. You're right when you say 'I don't know what she has been through', which is exactly why we have to be patient until she recovers everything."

"If she recovers everything."

Hermione's breath was slow as she listen attentively to the two different voices outside her room. She recognized Malfoy's voice but the other voice, Potter's, she couldn't place. The voices stopped right outside her door and she frantically looked for anything to defend herself with. Not that she could defend herself, considering her predicament.

She heard the jingling of keys and a key being entered into the lock. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing as the door swung open and the light from the hallway hit her eye lids.

She heard the two males enter the room and shut the door behind them, cutting the light off from the hallway. She fought her body to keep still and her breathing to be normal.

She tensed as she heard a click and another light replace the light from the hallway.

She fought back the urge to flinch as someone's hand reached up to smooth the hair away from her face. She was surprised on how gentle the person's touch was but didn't move to open her eyes to see who had done it.

"Geez, Malfoy. What did you even hit her with?" A voice came from directly above her. The anger was apparent in the voice but Malfoy answered coolly from somewhere on her right. "I gave her a choice, Potter, she decided to fight me."

"Get out." Hermione could tell the words were spoken through clenched teeth and they were followed with a slam of the door to the room.

She tensed slightly and then forced herself to calm, hoping the remaining person didn't notice her twitch at the sound.

A sigh came from the remaining captor and there was sound of a chair being moved across the floor towards her. A strange sensation singled around her arms, she felt gentle hands move them from above her head to her sides. She was surprised in how much her joints ached from holding the position for however long they were tied up. The gentle hand moved the rest of her hair out of her face and she heard the chair creak as they settled into it.

"You can stop pretending now, Hermione. It's just me and you now." She was surprised how gentle the voice was, she almost wanted to keep up the charade but thought against it not knowing what the stranger would do.

She opened her eyes slowly and winced at the light, she heard an apology mumbled from beside her and the lights dimmed. She turned her head towards the newcomer and was surprised to see how young he was. She had pictured an older man would have the nerve to talk to the violent Malfoy like that. Not someone who looked to be the same age.

He was looking at her with a nervous look, but his eyes were concerned behind his black rimmed glasses. His hair was pitch black and it looked like it needed a trim. It barely reached his shoulders but it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while.

"Hey," he greeted in almost a whisper. "It's nice to have you back, Hermione. We've all been so worried."

Hermione stared at him blanking, wondering who 'all' of them was. She was sure that the group didn't include the obnoxious blonde haired demon.

"S-sorry," she croaked out finally after a few moments of silence between them. "But who exactly are you."

Hurt reflected in his green eyes and his shoulders sagged slightly. He lips squirmed up slightly in a grimacing smile, he moved his hand and Hermione couldn't help but flinch.

His eyes grew wide at the reaction and for a moment, Hermione was afraid that she had angered him. His eased look returned and he lifted his hand up to expose a strange lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview;** Harry frowned, standing up from the chair he turned away from her and glanced out the window. He reached up to ruffle his hair, and didn't speak for a moment. "Hermione, " he began in a soft, but steady tone. " I know this all must be confusing for you, but you need to trust me. I am not the bad guy, those people..." He paused and turned back towards her, anger reflecting in his eyes. "Those people are not your parents. They are just Death Eater puppets who were put in place to keep you in that fake life that they created for you. They were the ones that were poisoning you, making sure you forgot who and what you really are."

 **A/N v2;Another end of the chapter and I have a question for you dear readers! Who would you rather see next, George or Luna? They wont be in the next chapter so feel free to respond to this chapter or the next on which you would rather see! Also a note to look forward too is the next chapter which has over 5,000 words! Lots of Love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Hello everyone! So I am going to be honest I didn't think this chapter would be ready to be posted by the end of today. I haven't had the chance to get my beta reader to read over it but I read over it a few times. So please be warned there may be a few grammar mistakes ! If you see any don't hesitate to let me know and I will correct! Also if you see any '/' I put them in so they can be italicized later. I hopefully got them all out. Thanks once and to every one reading and the people who review ! My question from the last chapter still stands, who would you like to see next either Luna or George!**

* * *

"I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione stared at the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead and then looked back to his face. It was strange to her that he wasn't as abrasive as Malfoy was. The way he acted around her made her believe that maybe her kidnappers weren't too bad. Regardless, the blackhaired stranger seemed to be waiting for some type of response from her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione mumbled softly, pulling herself up slowly. Her arm gave out momentarily and Harry stood up to help. She flinched back from his touch and he gave her a worried look before slowly settling back into his chair. She managed to pull herself up, leaning her aching head on the headboard of the bed. "But I don't know- don't remember- who you are."

The stranger's deep green eyes became clouded and he looked away from her, settling his head in his hand. For a moment Hermione was afraid he might cry, but he lifted his head back up and turned his attention back to her, his eyes gleaming with a look she couldn't place. If she had to guess she would say he was forcing himself to be hopeful. A shiver set over her, afraid of his delusions of who he thought she was.

"Thats okay, it will come back to you. What matters now is you are here with us." He reached out to touch her, and before she could flinch away he rested his hand on her shoulder. "You're safe now, Hermione. They won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Hermione drew back from his touch and gave him a confused look. "Where is here? Please, you must understand I must get back to my parents, they have probably called the national guard by now." She caught his green eyes in hers, pleading with him to let her go home. "I need to go home. "

Harry frowned, standing up from the chair he turned away from her and glanced out the window. He reached up to ruffle his hair, and didn't speak for a moment. From his rigged posture Hermione could tell he was tense, her heart beat steadily in her chest as she took calming breaths and willed the frustrated tears that were popping up away. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it unsure of what to say to the strange newcomer. Though he was being nicer to her than Malfoy he was still holding her against her will. He couldn't be trusted just because he was kind.

"Hermione, " Harry began in a soft, but steady tone. " I know this all must be confusing for you, but you need to trust me. I am not the bad guy, those people..." He paused and turned back towards her, anger reflecting in his eyes. "Those people are not your parents. They are just Death Eater puppets who were put in place to keep you in that fake life that they created for you. They were the ones that were poisoning you, making sure you forgot who and what you really are."

"Who I really am?" She asked softly, her voice sounded hollow and though she knew she couldn't trust him a part of her yearned to know what was so important about her that she was kidnapped. She couldn't bring herself to believe him when he said that her parents where fake, they had raised her lovingly her whole life. They were her emotional pillars and with her lack of friends they were all she really had.

Yet, she couldn't argue that over the last few years they had gotten more distance. They seemed to watch her more closely, especially when they believed she wasn't looking. Not only that, but anytime something strange happened, like a dish breaking or her books falling off the shelves, they always turned to look at her like she had some how done something.

"Hermione, you are a witch. " Harry spoke, as though he could read her confused thoughts. He took a step closer to her and she was surprised to see that his eyes reflected the same pleading look she had given him moments before. " The best witch I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Without you I wouldn't still be alive and we wouldn't have made it this far in the war. You were there for me when no one else was, you helped me get back on my feet and focus on who I was instead of running from it. Multiple times. I know it's selfish of me to ask when you have been through so much, but I need you again. I need the Hermione Granger who helped me get the Sorcerers Stone, who set a teachers robe on fire to keep me from being dropped from my broom, who stopped a bludger from smashing the rest of me, who figured out what the monster was in chamber of secrets, and helped me save Ginny."

He took a breath and Hermione found herself a bit short of breath herself. She could tell that the person he spoke of meant a lot to him. The was a fondness in his eyes that she had often seen on the telly as younger siblings looked up and admired their older siblings. Though the minute he mentioned the whole witch business she couldn't help but think him mad.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized again, her voice wavered as she tried to sound firm. She broke eye contact and looked down at her hands, the disappointment shining in Harry's eyes making her feel almost sorry. "Thats not me. I need to go home now, you need to let me leave."

She felt the bed sag and she peered through her hair to see that he had took a seat on the edge of the bed by her feet. His face was in his hands again and he couldn't seem to look at her either. Her heart panged for the stranger who was so desperate to believe what he had said. That she was some powerful witch that would help him triumph over his struggles. If it had been Malfoy telling her this she would have already thrown a lamp at him and attempted to leave. With the blackhaired one she could tell that he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her to believe in his delusions.

He stood up suddenly and walked toward the door, she saw his body tremble slightly as he hesitated on the door knob. "I know you don't believe me right now, and I know this can seem a bit crazy, but I will prove it to you how great a witch you are. Even without your memories you are still my best friend. "

Before she could answer him had left the room without looking at her and closed the door tightly behind him. There was a pause and then the key slid into the lock once more. Locking her in the room alone.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked around the room that had become her prison. For a moment she thought about turning over and trying to go back to sleep. Maybe, she had already fallen asleep, and this was the dream. She shook her head and peered at the door, hoping the stranger would come back and set her free. Tell her it was all a joke and she was on one of the trick shows.

She laid her head back on the headboard behind her and tried to imagine herself as the person Harry had described so fondly. Part of her wished she could believe him, that it was true, that she was an unstoppable force that could save people she cared about. A brave friend that stood up for the downtrodden and managed to solve crimes that no one else could figure out. That she was important to someone.

A few tears fell on to her face and she didn't move to wipe them away. Hermione knew this wasn't the best time to fall apart but there was a part inside her that desperately wanted to be the Hermione he spoke of. She had felt lost these last few years, like what she was doing was inconcquiencal, there was a larger scheme of things that needed to be fixed and she was just wasting away going to school.

Didn't all twenty-somethings feel like that though? That there was some part of them that wasn't up to whatever standards that were placed in front of them? She sighed and reached up to wipe away the tears on her face.

Now wasn't the time to cry, right now was the time that she planned her escape from her kidnappers. Though she wanted to be the friend that Harry spoke of, she knew that if he was her friend he would never kidnap her and detain her in a room. She got up from the bed and made her way slowly towards the window, her legs were stiff but she managed to make it without falling on her face.

She smiled at her small little victory and looked out onto the street below. She was surprised to see that she wasn't in the middle of nowhere but in a small neighborhood. The house stood in the middle of two other identical house that met up at the walls. In the center of the street she could see that it curved around in a circle, and a small lit well stood in the center. She doubted that the well was in use, but just placed as decor. She pushed on the window experimentally but it didn't budge, she stood on her tip-toes and frowned as she realized that there was no lock on the window, yet it still seemed to be locked in place by an unseen force.

Harry's words suddenly came to her mind, she was a witch. She frowned and glared at the window, trying to will it to open for her. Though she wasn't quite sure that was how magic worked she figured it was worth a try.

Her headache intensified as she stared hard at the window, but nothing budged. She let out an exasperated sigh, feeling a bit silly for thinking that it would do anything, and turned back toward the room, looking for anything that could help her escape.

She walked over to the plush arm chair that Harry was sitting in minutes before. It was way too heavy for her to even dream of lifting, she looked from the armchair to the bed wondering if she would be able to break a piece of the wood off. The lamp caught her eye and she walked over to it. She tried to lift the lamp, and frowned as it didn't budge. Most likely it was glued into place. Or welded. She pulled at the drawers on the bedside table and once again they didn't budge.

What was the point of having drawers if they didn't open?

Hermione was becoming frustrated as she knelt down on the floor to see if there was anything useful under the table and her frown deepened as she noticed that there was no cord connecting it to an outlet. She got back on her feet shakily and walked around the room, there were no electrical outlets at all.

Shaking her head, her headache beginning to get the better of her she settled herself in the chair and tried to look around the room again to see what could possibly help her break the window. She couldn't help think that if she was a witch it would easy to get out of the situation she was in. If she did have magic where was it when she needed it.

She looked at the bed, and then got up from the comfortable chair to peer under the bed. The sun had almost set completely, making it hard to see if there was anything under it, she lowered herself closer to the floor as she searched around with her hand for anything solid.

The door was suddenly thrown open and she jumped in fright, hitting her head on the under side of the bed. She rubbed her head, the headache tripling in pain, and scooted herself out from under it to see which of her male captors had arrived so suddenly.

She looked up and was taken back at the newcomer, it wasn't a male at all but a girl a few years younger than herself with fiery red-hair, staring down at her with a beaming smile.

"Oh, Hermione!" The girl exclaimed, throwing herself on the other girl and pulling her into a tight hug. She froze as the girl pressed into her, her body beginning to shake. She heard sniffles coming from the girl and she pulled back, tears glistening in her eyes and a large smile still in place. "I thought we would never see you again. "

The red head pulled herself up, wiping the tears from her eyes and offered Hermione a hand up. Hermione took the hand, unsure of what to say to the new stranger. With each new person she met she couldn't help but feel more and more out of place. It almost made her miss the cocky, annoyance of Malfoy. Anger she could deal with, the tears of the two heartfelt strangers she had no idea how to handle.

The red head settled herself on her bed and looked at her expectedly, waiting for her to speak. After a moment of silence the girl's smile faded slightly and she looked up at Hermione with the same lost look Hermione herself was feeling moments ago.

"I'm sorry, " she said, much to Hermione's surprise. The girl tucked a strand of her long red-hair behind her ear and gave her a sad smile. "Malfoy told me you didn't remember anything but you can't blame me for hoping that maybe a part of you remembered me..."

The girl trailed off and looked up at Hermione once more, she searched her eyes for the recognition she craved but her face fell further when she found none.

"Thats okay though, Kingsley says he may have a plan to bring your memories back," she gave Hermione a hopeful smile. "When he does we can have the reunion of crying and holding each other."

She stood up, not commenting on Hermione's silence and looked around the room with a look of distaste. "Wow, they really did clean out the room for you, no pictures, no books, I'm surprised they even gave you a room with a window."

Hermione watched the girl silently as she rubbed away the remain tears. "I remember you." Hermione whispered quietly, taking a cautious step towards the girl who had looked up at her hopefully. "I h-had this strange dream a few nights back, you were there and you were..." She trailed off not sure if the girl would appreciate the fact that the only reason she remember her was the fact that she had dreamed of her glazed over eyes and paled skin of death.

"That I died?" The redhead asked, not seeming to care of the topic. She looked towards the window, it had started to rain and drops of water were beginning to hit the window. "Malfoy told me about that one. Didn't seem too pleasant. "

"Its was just a dream." Hermione said hastily, taking another step towards her.

"Just a dream." The redhead repeated quietly, slowly turning to look back towards her. "I wish it was, Hermione."

Tears formed in the girl's eyes again and she quickly tried to wipe them away. "I just can't believe you are here, okay, mostly, " She added hastily , "I really didn't know if I would see you alive again. I can't imagine what horrible things they did to you." The redheads voice rose slightly and her hands balled into fist. Her website up with rage and Hermione took a step back.

"Please, " Hermione breathed, suddenly feeling dizzy, she took another step back. " Just tell me what's going on here. I just want to go home. I don't know anything you would need. I'm just a normal student, I work part time at at hospital and I have never seen any of you before."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, " The other girl whispered, her rage fading into a some what defeated tone. "But you are about to be brought back into the war, even if we didn't take you away from that place we heard the Death Eaters wouldn't let you live that life for long. They were beginning to get desperate, you have information they need." She paused and gave her a pleading look, "We needed to act, two people almost died trying to create a distraction for Malfoy to grab you. You have information stored away somewhere in that big brain of yours that could stop this war for us too. Then we won't have to fight anymore, or loose anyone else. Then I promise you can go back to the muggle life you had before and do whatever you would like."

"I don't know anything. I have no information you would need." Hermione insisted, her tone rising with frustration. "What if you have the wrong girl and I'm not the one yours looking for?"

Before the redhead could answer an idignate meow came from the opened door, an orange cat with a squashed face looked between them and then came into the room. He paused to sniff the air and then jumped on to the bed, settling itself on to Hermione's lap. He looked up at her expectedly and gave out an another annoyed meow as Hermione stared at him.

She lowered her hand, beginning to stroke its soft fur, and the cat began to pur loudly before lowering its head into her lap seeming to fall asleep.

"I haven't seen Crookshanks that happy since before Bill and Fleur's wedding." The redhead mumbled, taking a seat across from her on the bed. She reached over and petted the cat, a smile making its way back on her face.

"I think I know him." Hermione said, continuing to watch the cat as she petted him. Though she was still furious with the girl and her other captors she couldn't help but pause at the sight of the cat. The anger she felt deflated as she succumbed to the cat's wishes of pets. He began to pur and she rested her hand on his back, pausing her petting to look back up at the redhead . "I've seen him a few times at my neighbors yard, I always assumed he was theirs. He followed me to my bus stop a few times and kept me company."

The redhead's smile broke into a full grin as Hermione spoke. " Yeah I heard about that. Malloy threatened to have him locked in a chest at one point because he was afraid that Crookshanks would blow his cover and alert the Death Eaters that we knew where you were."

Hermione frowned at the thought of Malfoy touching her cat, she wouldn't put it past him to do something so cold hearted. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she suddenly reliezed what she had done, she had fully accepted that Crookshanks was her cat. That he had been watching her and keeping her company this whole time.

Her head began to spin again and she rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Even though she was sure she had been asleep for almost 24 hours she was suddenly exhausted.

"Go ahead and sleep, Hermione. I am sure this is all overwhelming to you right now." The redhead said as she stood up to leave. Hermione shook her head and grabbed the girl's arm as she went to leave. The orange cat meowed indigninatly again as he was forced to jump to the floor at his human's movement.

"You can't leave me in this room," Hermione spoke through gritted teeth. The pain from her headache was beginning to become unbearable, causing her vision to swim and her eyes to fill with tears. "I'll go mad." She managed to rasp as another dizzy spell hit her.

The redhead helped steady Hermione as she began to sink to the floor, she frowned and seem to be considering her options. "Fine," she spoke softly, she guided Hermione on to the bed and gave her a stern, somewhat motherly look. "Let me see what I can do. Stay here."

"My name's Ginny by the way," she paused at the door, sending her another sad smile. "I'll be right back. Promise."

Ginny closed the door behind her and Hermione was about to get up to see if she had left the door unlocked when dots crossed her vision. She took a deep breath and managed to pull herself up on her feet. Her first step was shaky but she managed to make it to the door without passing out.

Crookshanks got up from his place on the bed and rubbed along the door, waiting for her to open it. She didn't leave the cat waiting for long as she turned the knob and was rewarded with it swing open.

She stood at the entrance of the door, unsure of which way to take in the hallway. She looked down both directions and not seeing any of her captors, took a step out of her room.

It was strange, her head was still spinning from the pain but a weight on her shoulders was suddenly lifted as she took her first few steps of almost freedom. Ever since she woke up in the room, her hands bound, she had felt something dark coiled in her stomach, a feeling she thought would have normally kept her frozen in terror.

Something inside her had surprised her though, where she thought she would be powerless something had woken up deep inside her. She was at an extreme disadvantage but instead of laying around petrified she could feel her body pushing her, through the pain, through the emotional trauma.

Hermione forced herself to stand straighter, though her headache was close to crippling she felt empowered by her own motivation. She would get through this strange trial, get out of the house and get back to her parents who were probably out of their minds with worry.

 _"'-two people almost died trying to create a distraction...'"_

The redhead's -Ginny's - words came back to her, Hermione paused as she laid her hand in the wall to help keep her standing. She could still picture the girl's expression as she told her about the two strangers who had gotten hurt. Hermione knew she couldn't be lying, there was an expression in the strangers eyes that seemed almost haunted, like the sort of thing was common but the pain was still able to show through.

She knew she shouldn't care about it, it could all be lies and she could be developing Stockholm syndrome. She ignored the growing nagging feeling in the back of her head and pushed herself off the wall. The cat Crookshanks looked up at her as though he was waiting for her to decide in which way to go. Taking a chance she took the left path and walked cautiously down the hall way. She turned to see if the cat had followed and her heart sank as she saw that he had disappeared. So much for a companion.

She pushed herself along and was surprised on how far down the hallway went as well as how many doors she passed. Each door was thankfully closed but it didnt stop her from jiggling the handles as she went. So far she had passed two doors and none of the handles had budged.

She tried to keep a look out for anything that could be used as a weapon, but it seemed the only thing that the hallway consisted of was old photos of people looking down with a look of disgust and disapproval. Out of the corner of her eye she swore one of the portraits had begun to move, a man taking his child away from the edge of the painting who had been looking at her with great interest.

She turned back towards the paintings and rubbed her eyes as she noticed that all the people in the paintings were moving. Here and there they would turn and whisper to one another, one even jumping into another frame to take a hat from an unsuspecting elder man.

The breath went out of her and she sagged against the wall once more, slowly sinking down to the floor. Her dream suddenly came back to her, forcing its way into her mind to where she could almost taste the terror of running along the halls of Hogwarts with the girl - Penelope- hoping she could make it desperately back to the common room before caught.

Her vision swam and she felt the corner of her eyes prick with tears again. For a moment the pain had spread down her neck and into her chest, making it hard for her to breath.

Hermione gasped for breath and practically dragged herself to her feet, using the wall as support. She looked around wildly and propelled herself forward, stumbling every so often as she frantically walk/ran down the never-ending hallway. She had to get out, she needed air, space, breathing room.

The paintings looked down at her desperation and she could feel their glee of her terror seep through the frames and radiate off the walls. Entrapping her in the hallways as it stretched on.

She held a hand to her throat and she kept gasping for air, she could feel her lungs working over time but no matter how much oxygen she took in it didn't seem to fill the whole in her chest.

Unable to stop herself in time she turned the corner and ran her stomach into a banister for a staircase. She took a moment to rub her stomach, wincing at the new pain, and then looked at the stairs wearily, she could barely walk but she refused to let the staircase stand in her way of freedom.

As she took her first step down the stairs her leg buckled, she used the railing to keep herself right, and tried to slow her breathing. She had only walked a short distance, but her body felt sore like she had tried to climb a mountain.

Attempting another step she was able to fall/drag herself to the first landing on the staircase. Her heart soared as she saw the corner of a door, that no doubt led to the outside world next to a window with dark blinds drawn.

She couldn't help but smile, she was going to make it home. She would get out of the house and then run down the nearest block until she found a police officer or anyone official looking that could help her and she would survive the nightmare.

Maybe her and her parents would even go on that vacation to Australia they always talked about. She would change hospitals and get away from the annoyance that is Lissa, maybe even take a semester off school and spend it in the states with her cousin. She would survive.

By the time Hermione had thought up all the ways she could change and become a new person she had managed to reach the end of the staircase. Somewhere above her she heard a door slam followed by footsteps, her heart skipped a beat and she ran for the door.

She had almost made it to the door when a gnome like statue caught on her foot causing her to tumble painfully to the floor. Her elbows caught most of her weight and she felt her sleeves become wet as cuts opened on them.

She was about to drag herself to her feet and make another dash for the door when the curtains for the window sprang open on their own.

It was no window.

The curtains sprang open to reveal a wild looking woman, not unlike the one in her dream, screaming words like she was being tortured. She looked down at Hermione and pointed her finger at her, all the while screaming about bloodtraitors and mudbloods dirty up her home.

 _"-MY HUSBAND WOULD BE TURNING IN HIS GRAVE IF HE SAW THE FILTH THAT OWNED THIS NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK. NEVER IN MY LIFE OR DEATH WOULD I THINK TO SEE SUCH DISHONOR ON MY HOME. MY ELF THE SLAVE OF A TRAITOR HALF-BLOOD MY HEIRS ALL DEAD! OH IF IT WAS POSSIBLE I WOULD RIP YOU ALL-"_

The curtains slammed shut by an unseen force and Hermione looked over to see a short _creature_ holding his long finger up, a sad look on his face.

"Kretcher is sorry misses, Ms. Black is in an awful mood tonight-"

Hermione couldn't help but let out a high pitched scream as the creature walked towards her, a chillingly happy smile on its face.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs as she continued to scream and the gremlin looking creature tried to get closer to her. She kicked back with her feet, pushing her body hopelessly towards the door.

A familiar blonde head of hair appeared and with a wave of his wand her voice broke and was gone. Hermione's eyes widened as she attempted to make noise, nothing came out and she clawed desperately at her throat.

Malfoy descended the stairs, anger emanating from his posture and eyes. His hands were clenched into fist as he neared her and for a moment she thought he might hit her. Instead he stooped down to where she lay and hauled her to her feet, his grip tight on her upper arm. Another bruise to add to her growing collection. Her body sagged as her legs gave out but the man managed to catch her with his free hand as she tripped.

"Stupid cow, " he muttered angrily as he steadied her with his free hand and forced her arm around his shoulder. "Can't give any Weasley an order and they actually follow. I told Potter that she wouldn't listen and she would try to be all buddy buddy with you. "

Hermione was unable to comment on the man's angry comments. She was surprised he hadn't completely directed his anger towards her but she knew it was only a matter of moments.

As the neared the stairs her legs gave out again and no matter how much Malfoy tried he couldn't seem to pull her up again. He looked down at her, venom in his gaze.

"Get up!" He roared suddenly, causing her to flinch back. A small look of pity crossed his eyes but was gone so fast Hermione was sure she imagined it. He stuffed his wand into his pants, simultaneously giving her a death glare that dared her to try anything.

Emotionally exhausted Hermione could do nothing as he bent down and picked her up bridal style, beginning to climb the stairs. As they reached the second landing Harry came into view, his hair black sticking in all types of directions.

It would have been slightly comical if his expression didn't seem borderline murderous.

"Put her down, Malofy." He spat, his fingers itching towards his pocket where he no doubt kept his own wand.

"Oh bite me, Saint Potter," he spat back, holding Hermione tightly as he climbed the next few steps. "The space-case can barely walk and if you trust her to run around the house without trying to escape and get the Dark Lord on us in a second then be my guest. But please do me a favor and wait until I'm gone."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it quickly, sending him another hateful glare. "Fine, but we aren't putting her back in that room alone. Put her in with Ginny, we were just about to move her anyway."

"Are you mad, Potter?" He asked with an incredulous look on his face as he climbed the last few steps, standing next to Harry he seemed to be a little taller. Hermione silently prayed they wouldn't start fist fighting or whatever they did with their wands to each other while she was still in between them. Taking in Harry's look, Hermione knew that it was probably the only reason he hadn't made a move on the blonde haired git. "That Weasley will have her walking the house on her sprained ankle, and Salazar knows what other injuries she has until she has managed to break out. I wouldn't be surprised if she left the door unlocked on purpose!"

"She isn't a prisoner, Malfoy." Harry said, a dark look crossing his features, "Last time I check we weren't in those cells of yours in Malfoy Manor and your nutter of an aunt isn't here to carve her up like a pumpkin."

Hermione felt a low growl emanate from Malfoy's chest and then was suddenly on her feet, being pushed towards Harry. Just as surprised as she was Harry just managed to catch her as she came towards him. He sagged under her weight and then righted them both in time to see Malfoy descending the stairs, his head disappeared from view and the sound of the front door slamming followed shortly after.

* * *

 **A/N v2; sorry loves there won't be a preview for the next chapter this time because I am having a hard time writing it which may even cause it to be delayed. It is finished but there are a few things I want to change.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Hello readers! So so sorry for the late update, I have had this chapter written but there was a lot of stuff I have been taking out and adding in. It gets a tad confusing writing sometimes because I already have the majority of the story planned out in my head and I have to go back and make sure I am including important but small things that matter to the story. If any of you see any inconsistencies just let me know I am very grateful because it helps me just make the story better! Please keep in mind while reading this chapter that things are going to start falling into place around Hermione, obviously there has been a lot going on while she was 'away' and I see this story as an alternate time line that would have happened if she was taken. Also I was unable to get this chapter through my betareader as well but I hope all my rewriting has caught most of the mistakes. Lots of love to you all!**

 **I want to thank each one of my reviewers; Tneha, Annaea3077, and Ramyfan.**

* * *

Very much unlike Malfoy, Harry helped her along the hallway at a slow pace. No words of anger crossing his tightly pursed lips. She could feel him tremble as he walked beside her, his anger rolling off him in powerful waves. He didn't say anything as they moved down the hallway and took a turn she didn't remember taking before.

Hermione thought she had heard a door open and close as they passed a few rooms but was too tired to turn her head. Unable to keep her head up right she let it fall on to her helpers shoulder. She felt Harry tense up under her touch and his angry expression softened as he took in her tousled appearance.

"Let's take a breather, shall we?" He asked in a calm tone, settling her gently on the floor outside one of the doors. Though he had managed to plaster on a small smile it didn't quite reach his eyes. Hermione could see that he seem to be over loaded with emotions as he took her in. Anger, confusion, and at the route of it all he seemed to be plagued with guilt.

Harry lifted up her left pant leg slowly and pressed his cool fingers on a dark bruise that was forming on her ankle. She winced back from his touch as pain radiate from the touch. He shot her an apologetic smile and took out his wand.

"I'm only going to fix it ok?" Harry said, trying his best to sound reassuring, as he took in her terrified gaze. Hermione would have protested if she had the use of her vocal cords, but was unable to do anything as he waved his wand and mumbled a few words.

To her great surprise the pain on her ankle lessened, and a strange sort of chill set over it. Harry pressed his hand to her ankle once more and visibly relaxed when she didn't flinch away. She looked down and if she had more energy she would have been shocked to see that the bruise was melting away.

"That should be good." He mumbled more to himself then her. "We will get some one else to take a look at it a bit later if it hurts some more."

Hermione's heart dropped as she realized that the three people she had met so far weren't the only ones in the house hold. Though it made sense with all the rooms the home seemed to hold. She had lost count how many doors she had passed trying to leave. She was surprised that they all hadn't came out with the way the two men had been shouting at each other.

It probably hadn't been the first time, she noted, and it wouldn't be the last she saw them argue she was sure. Harry rolled her pant leg down before taking a breath, and standing back on his feet. Though her leg was magically healed her body still felt shaky as Harry helped her back on her feet. Harry himself seemed to be less angry, he didn't meant her eyes as she watched them as they struggled on, he seemed to be focused on the moving portraits above that didn't play them any attention.

Harry managed to pass another few doors, before settling in front of the next. "Hermione, I need you to listen to me, please." He begged, his angry expression disappeared and was replaced with a sincere one. "I know you don't understand what is going on here but people's lives are at stake. You can't just leave your room, there are things in this house you don't understand yet and you could wind up really hurting yourself. I am going against orders here and letting you stay in the same room with Ginny, but if this happens again I won't be able to stop Kingsley if he says you need to be moved to a more secure location."

His shoulders sagged under an unseen weight and Hermione's heart panged sympathetically. Though he was one of the ones keeping her captive she couldn't help but think he too young to be caught up in such criminals activities. Exhausted, Hermione could only nod meekly, even if she meant to try and escape the next chance she got.

For now she would have to play the good victim and build up her strength until that time arose. She knew that with the state of her weak body there was no way she could make it down the stairs as well Merlin - Merlin? - knew how far to get somewhere safe. She would maybe give herself a few days, try and learn about the house, the people and plan her escape around that.

Harry smiled a tight smile and knocked on the door in front of them. It swung open and an annoyed looking redhead came into view.

"I can't believe you left the room, Hermione." Ginny started, folding her hand across her chest and eyeing her with a look of displeasure. "You could have gotten hurt. How did you even know where you were going? What if got outside and someone grabbed you? Do you know what we had to go through to get you back in one piece."

Hermione, still unable to talk, turned to Harry for support. He shook his head, a smile trying to push its way on to his face. He helped walk her into the room, the door closing behind them. He settled Hermione into one of the two beds in the room and Ginny took a seat on the one opposite, still fuming.

"I'm going to get something to help you rest, maybe something to take away the pain too." Harry hesitated awkwardly at the door, seeming to contemplate if leaving the fuming girl alone with Hermione was a good idea. "Be gentle, Gin. This has to be pretty overwhelming for her."

"That's not an excuse," Ginny muttered angrily, even though Harry had already left the room and closed the door behind him. Ginny glared at the door before looking back towards Hermione.

Hermione suspected that most probably flinched away from the angry looking girl, she was too tired emotionally and physically to do anything else but stare at her.

Ginny's gaze softened as she took in the other girl's state. She allowed her arms to relax and she stood up, taking a timid step towards the bushy haired girl.

"Hermione, I wish there was something I could do to make you believe we aren't the bad guys. That we are just trying to protect you." Ginny's eyes misted over and she took another step closer. "When Harry gets back I need you to take what he needs you too and rest. You have so much more to deal with tomorrow and some people in the Order won't be so forgiving." The redhead bit her lip as though she let something slip and the rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione allowed Ginny to push her back gently on to the bed. The redhead brought the covers up from under her and laid them in top of Hermione, a sad look that she was becoming to recognize as the look of someone remembering the person they thought she was.

"Did Malfoy hurt you?" She asked in a soft tone, looking towards the door briefly to see if Harry had returned. Hermione shook her head and the redhead visibly relaxed. "I know he is a lot but he isn't as terrible as he use to be in school, yeah he is still a prat, but the war hasn't been kind to him either." Ginny worried her lip and sat on the side of the bed. "He has only been on our side for about a week, he just suddenly showed up with Kingsley one night, he looked like he had been tortured or something." Ginny shook her sadly, "I'm not excusing his prat-ness, but don't take what he says to heart too much. I cant imagine what living with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would be like. Plus, without him we would have never known where you were or gotten you back in one piece."

A knock sounded on the door, and Ginny gave Hermione a stern look, "Don't tell Harry what I said, he is still strung up on the death of Dumbledore and it will be a long time before those two become civil with each other." The redhead call for Harry to come in and he stepped into the room carrying two test tubes of mysterious liquid.

"These should do the trick." Harry announced holding them up to her. He crossed the room and sat on the corner of her bed, holding the one filled with grass-green liquid in it out to her. "The one is a sleeping potion, it will help you sleep easier so you shouldn't have any memories trying to push their way into your consciousness."

Against her better judgement she held out her hand to take the vial but it faltered halfway to it. Frowning Harry motioned for Ginny, who held her head up to help drink the potion.

Hermione was too tired to fight and wished desperately for a dreamless sleep, parted her lips, a mint tasting liquid rushing down her throat.

"This one is a pain potion, one you actually helped me learn to make for our third year potion final. " He titled the periwinkle blue liquid towards her, a small portion rolling down her chin. Ginny wiped it away with her sleeve and once again Hermione was surprised how tender they treated her.

"Sleep well, Hermione." Harry whispered, standing up and motioning for Ginny. The redhead smoothed Hermione's hair out of her face in a motherly gesture and took a step back from the bed.

"Don't expect to be let off so easily Hermione," Ginny said in a light almost teasing tone. "You wait until you have your strength back you are going to be cleaning my cauldron and tying my shoes until I forgive you."

The two retreated to the door of the room where they whispered to themselves, casting looks at her every so often. Harry was frowning but Ginny leaned over and whispered something Hermione couldn't catch and he seemed to cheer up a bit.

Before Hermione could attempt to try and get them to get her back her voice somehow, her eyes fell heavy and her body relaxed as she slipped into the dreamless sleep Harry had promised.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The far off sound of a yelling brought Hermione out of her deep sleep. She remained still for a moment the light hitting her closed eyelids, and tried to listen to the sounds of the house to gauge what kind of waking up she would receive. After a moment the yells were caught off and she thought she picked up the sound of someone crying far off.

Frowning she opened her eyes, she had turned on her side facing the lump that was Ginny across the room. Her red hair peaked out from under the covers and she had her back turned towards Hermione. From the steady rise and fall of the girl's form Hermione guessed she was still sleeping.

Not sure if she should disturb her Hermione turned around to the source of the light, a window just above her bed. She pulled herself up and was surprised that she felt no pain from the movement. She did mental check list and wiggled her toes in confirmation. The medicine or 'potion' as Harry had called it had taken away the pain and left her bones feeling relieved.

She smiled, grateful that it was one less thing she would have to take into account as she started to plot her escape. She laid her head back down, and turned back towards the girl sleeping opposite to her, greeted by a mouth full of orange fur.

Hermione made a face at the orange cat that had decided to suddenly lay so close to her. It groaned in protest at her and lifted its head to glare at her. Crookshanks sniffed at the air, shot her an upset look and jumped off her bed.

It padded towards the door where it looked at her expectantly, letting out a gruff meow when she didn't get up right away. Hermione looked towards Ginny and scooted herself off the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

She placed her hand on the door knob and a creak of the floor boards made her freeze.

"You better be looking for a bathroom, Hermione." The annoyed voice of Ginny called from behind her.

A rush of anger welled up and for a moment Hermione thought about turning around and demanding the girl let her go. She took a deep breath instead, "Crookshanks wants out. I didn't want him to wake you up." Hermione half-lied turning around to face the girl.

"Yeah, whatever." Ginny retorted, pulling herself out of bed and rubbing her eyes. If Hermione wasn't still annoyed with her new roommate she would have laughed at the state that the redhead was in. Her hair was sticking up at odd ends and her clothes were all in a tangle around her.

"I know you aren't laughing at me. " Ginny said in the same teasing tone for the night prior. "Your hair looks like a perfect nest for Pig."

"Pig?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself. She still didn't trust the redhead but that didn't stop her from being curious about her. Ginny seemed so at easy with her, but she also seemed to be hiding a raging mother bear under her teasing smile. Hermione knew in other circumstances she would have made more of an effort to be friendly with her.

"Oh right," Ginny said, her smile falling slightly. "I couldn't help but hope you would remember something after last night. Then again Harry did say he gave your that potion so you could sleep without anything popping up."

"Popping up?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together. A strange sensation settled over her and her breath became short. "These dreams are your fault aren't they? What did you do to me?" Anger shook her as she began to piece together what the girl had said and what Harry had mentioned last night. "How is that even possible?"

Ginny paled and started to defend herself, then closed her mouth shaking her head. "I'm not the one that can explain that to you, Hermione. But I can tell you they aren't fake, they are real and they are apart of you. Whatever they did to you was only to help you remember faster."

Hermione shook her head, she didn't trust the girl or Harry. Regardless if they had made her feel better last night, it was their fault she was injured in the first place. For what seemed like the millionth time she wished she was home with her parents.

"Then take me to someone that can." Hermione demanded, crossing her hands over her chest to illustrate her point. Annoyed at being forgotten Crookshanks meowed loudly at her feet.

Ginny gave Hermione an exasperated look, and shook her head. "Fine, but I am going to bring you up some breakfast first. Kinglsey won't be here for another hour and you mind as well rest up."

Hermione relaxed her arms and nodded in agreement reluctantly. She moved past the door and retreated to her bed, sitting down in a huff. Ginny cast her a strange look that seemed slightly annoyed but relieved.

"Be back in a bit." Ginny slipped out of the door with Crookshanks in tow.

"Ginny-" Hermione began to call out but the door had snapped shut before she finished. She frowned, she was pretty sure she had been unable to use her voice last night and she knew it wasn't because of exhaustion. Something that Malfoy had done had prevented her from using her voice yet she was able to talk with no issue when she woke. The illogical answer would be that Harry had been right about magic, that would only make her escaping all the more complicated.

She shook her head, it was beginning to swim under all the new information. Something these strangers had done to her was causing her to have these terrifyingly familiar dreams, they had kidnapped her and kept trying to fill her head with stories of magic and witches.

It had been too much to handle the night before and even now with her body feeling better it was too much. A picture had screamed at her when she had tried to leave, calling her names she was sure were some type of profanity but didn't understand them, there also seemed to be some kind of deformed child in the house. Hermione shivered hoping she had fallen down the stairs at one point and imagined it all.

A knock came at the door and she looked up expectantly, a bit confused on why Ginny would be knocking on her own door. To her surprise it was Harry that had walked in, a book in hand and a sheepish expression on his face.

"Morning, Hermione." He greeted, a small smile on his face as he stood awkwardly at the door way. He turned to look down the hall and then quietly shut the door behind him. "I thought you might want this." He started, walking towards her and offering her the book he had brought in.

"Hogwarts; A History?" Hermione read out the title and then gave Harry a confused look. "Thank you?" She asked, turning the book over in her hands. The way the stranger had acted was like he was handing her something priceless.

"It, erm, was yours. Is I mean. " He correct, mussing his hair with his hand and shooting a look at the door. "Listen, I'm not suppose to be giving you stuff like this but I figured it would help prepare you..." He trailed off and put his hands in his pocket.

"Prepare me for?" Hermione asked, a foreboding feeling sweeping over her. She placed the book in her lap and took a steady breath. She was hoping she would just be kept in the room, various people coming in and out to try and make her believe she was someone else.

"N-nothing, just a few people that came by to meet with you today. I expect you won't see them until after you eat." Hermione could tell he was trying to put on a calming air, but his constant glances at the door had her thinking that there was much to worry about. Who exactly were the people that kidnapped her?

She knew Malfoy had done the grunt work, but who was it that everyone else seemed to be following orders from? Was it the Kingsley person Harry had mentioned a few time last night. Right when she went to open her mouth Harry mirrored her actions.

"I should be going. " Harry headed towards the door and then pointed at the book in her hands. "If that doesn't jog your memory I don't know what will. You must have spent at least a year memorizing that thing." He bid her goodbye and gave her one last smile before he shut the door behind him.

Hermione turned her attention to the book in her hand and eyed the frayed binding. She had only seen a few of her books look like this, worn from someone reading it constantly. She ran her fingers over the spine of the book, taking in all the cracks, and for a moment the book felt hot in her hands.

The feeling faded away as quickly as it had come and Hermione opened the book to the cover. Her own handwriting stared up at her.

'Property of Hermione Jean Granger, if found please return to Gryffindor Tower. Or -'

Hermione frowned at the old address that the book listed for return, she ran her fingers over the words, they were sunk deep in the book's as though they had been retraced many times. She hadn't lived at the address listed for almost ten years.

She flipped through the book and strange words jumped out at her that she didn't recognize, wands, cauldrons, transfiguration, and other things that were beginning to make her head spin. She shut the book quickly and placed her aching head in her hand.

She made her hand into a fist and tried to think past the fog that had invaded her mind. For a moment a memory began to surface it's way up to her, there was a black haired boy, a somewhat younger version of the Harry she had met, and another boy with fiery red-hair and a spot of dirt on his nose.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, he had been holding something, was it a toad? No, it was something furry. A rat? A piece slid into place and for a moment Hermione could see the two boys in front of her, as though she was there.

"Hermione?"

The voice jarred her out of the foggy memory and brought her back to the room she had somewhat faded out of. She looked up to see that Ginny had arrived back in the room, a plate of food in her hands.

"Sorry I took so long." Ginny started, placing the tray of loaded food in front of her. "Mum was talking my ear off about what potion would help with this or what spell might trigger that." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and then paused as she took in the hunched over stance Hermione was in. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded her head, the scene with the two boys slipping out of her mind. She looked at the food in front of her and her stomach growled. She blushed and then picked up a piece of toast, trying not to stuff her face. She hadn't even realized how hungry she was until she had smelled the food.

It was heaven. After a few bites of toast she couldn't stop herself from digging into the eggs and bacon that were in front of her. Ginny smirked, but didn't say anything as she took a seat on her bed, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged, a piece of bacon in hand.

"You know if I hadn't grown up with Ronald these last few years I probably would be disgusted right now." Ginny said, letting out a small laugh as Hermione wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, wondering how many people she was suppose to already know. "So your mom made all this?"

Ginny froze, her eyes widened like she hadn't realized what she had said then she slowly relaxed. "Yeah, sorry. It's hard to remember what I am and am not suppose to say."

Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully as though she was trying to think of what would be an okay response. Hermione quickly took note that the girl might be the ticket she needed to get more information about the house and the people in it.

"Does your mom live here with you, Harry, and Malfoy?" Hermione asked innocently. She picked up her fork and began to eat a bit slower, but still tried to seem interested in her meal.

"No-"

Whatever Ginny was going to say was cut off as the door opened to reveal Harry once more. He nodded a greeting to Ginny and then beckoned for Hemrione.

"They are ready to see you now." Harry stated, an odd serious expression on his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny pale and she slowly stood up. Unsure if she should listen to the black haired boy or not Hermione wiped her lips with the napkin and pushed the tray away.

"The sooner we get it over with sooner you can get on with your life, Hemrione." Ginny stated in a matter of fact tone, standing next to Harry. "If you don't come with us we will just have to bring them here and believe me you would rather not want that."

Feeling defeated, Hermione rose to her feet and walked towards the two. Harry gave Ginny a secretive look Hermione couldn't place and beckoned for the bushy haired girl to follow him.

"We are just trying to help you Hemrione," Harry gave her a small smile, exiting the room with her in tow. Hermione bit back the response she had for the comment, knowing that he probably would just ignore it.

The walked down the hallway until they reached the staircase she had almost fallen down last night. She took the steps slowly as she followed Harry down him, taking in everything in the daylight, though it was hard to tell, the rooms were cast in an eerie glow making it seem like it could be almost night.

Harry lead her down the stairs and into a door she hadn't noticed before. Without hesitation he opened the door and nodded for her to go in first.

Hermione bit her lip as she entered and was surprised to see that they had entered a dinning room of some sort. She could tell that at one point it had probably been fancy, but with the peeling wall paper and the broken glass from the chandelier overhead it seemed it had fallen into darker times.

A long table was directing in front of her with many empty chairs. She looked down the head of the table and hesitated as she noticed four men sitting, watching her intently as she entered.

A large dark skinned man that was seated towards the very end of the table tapped the ragged looking man beside him, the smaller man with sandy-blonde hair looked towards her and stood up as Harry entered the room behind her.

Abundant heard the door close but she knew that it had, cutting off her only escape front he four that were studying her like a lab specimen.

"Hermione," The ragged man greeted, stepping towards her and clashing her on the shoulder. "I can't tell you how good it feels to have you back." He gestured towards the seat near the men. "Sit, I will re-introduce you to everyone."

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded to her with a reassuring smile. Cautiously she stepped towards the other three men and took an empty seat that the sandy-haired man had pulled out for her. He clasped her on the shoulder one more time and the pointed to the man next to her.

At first Hermione had been so distracted by the bigger man she hadn't noticed the man next to her seemed to be sporting some type of eye patch. She turned to him, freezing as she took in his mangled appearance. Mostly of his face seemed covered in scars, along with the eye patch that actually seemed to be holding a moving eye. The blue eye swirled around taking the room, and the sandy-haired man gestured to him.

"I know you don't remember but I am sure you would be surprised to see him, this is Alastor Moody, better known as Mad Eye."

Alastor nodded to her, his eye seeming to stare straight through her. "Hmp, here I thought no one could forget my face, Granger. They must have done a real number on you."

"This man here is Kingsley Shacklebolt, current leader of the Order." The sandy-haired man continued as though Mad Eye hadn't spoke. The dark skinned man nodded to her, a calm smile on his face. "Glad to have you back."

Hermione nodded, unsure of what to say. When she had thought of Kingsley she had thought he would have been a lot more menacing. Not that the large man was intimidating, but his eyes were kinder than she would have thought and he was looking at her with an appraising look. Like she had made him proud for just showing up.

"This man over here you wouldn't know even if you had your memories." The sandy-haired man had pointed to the man sitting on the other side of Kingsley. He was light skinned, and had a balding spot in the middle of his head, his face was round and there was a scar on the side of his check.

"Gregory Rutmore, " The man interrupted , leaning across the table to offer his hand. Hermione took it nervously and was surprised with the force of the handshake. "Heard a lot about you Miss. Granger. Hopefully we can get those memories sorted out for you and get you back in the field."

Hermione felt Harry fidget in the chair beside her and turned to see that he was giving the man an annoyed look. He made brief eye contact with Hermione and offered her another smile.

"Right," The sandy-haired man said clashing his hands together. He shot Harry a look and then turned back towards Hermione. "Now that you know all of us. Let us get down to business. I know this is going to be hard to hear and I know you are probably sick of being kept in the dark but there are things at work here you don't quite grasp yet." The man paused and sank into the chair across from her, clashing his hands together and giving her a concerned look.

"There are going to be many things that are going to seem impossible to you but you can trust us. Though you may not now you will come to understand." He paused as though he didn't want to say to much and looked toward the man, Kingsley, for support.

"Sorry," Hermione interrupted before the other man could start to speak. She was beginning to feel heat rise in her chest the longer she started at the ragged man in front of her. There was something strangely familiar about the man, and though she couldn't place why she felt a deep trust for him. "What is your name?" She asked, racking her brain for the answer and unable to come up with anything.

"Remus Lupin, I was your third year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he offered her a small sad smile and nodded back to Kingsley.

"Ms. Granger, there are many things I thought I would say when I first met you but let me tell you this, I never imagined to see you looking so," he paused as though he was pondering how to word his next sentence. "Normal. Believe me when I say most witches or wizards that have been captured haven't been so lucky. Which brings us to the main point of this meeting-"

"We can't win this war without cha, girl." The gruff voice of the eye-patched man cut in, his fake eye swirling around the room as he real eye fixed her with a glare.

"Moody is unfortunately right Ms. Granger. " Kingsley started once again, not looking at all bothered by the interruption. "I am not the only one in the room that wishes that we had more time to accumulate you back into our world, unfortunately we do not have that luxury."

Kingsley paused to take a drink from the cup in front of him and Hermione tried to collect her thoughts. The war that everyone seemed to be going on about confused her the most, here she was with people who looked like they had stepped out of battle, scars and fatigue were clear on their faces, but as far as she was concerned there was no war that Great Britain was participating in at the moment. She hadn't heard any news of any battles or even any major gang wars going on.

"What war is this?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking slightly under the pressure of all the people in the room staring at her. "I haven't heard anything on the telly."

This time it was the well-worn looking man, Remus Lupin, that answered her. "We do not speak his name, Hermione. There are works of magical involved that could kill us just for speaking it. Their are a group of people, Death Eaters they call themselves, that are trying to take are world over by ruling it with fear and oppression of people they see beneath them."

She furrowed her brow and looked to the men around the room, waiting for them to continue.

"As I was saying," Kingsley began, a serious expression replacing his calm one, "This is something we don't have to time to waste on. I understand you have a lot of questions Ms. Granger, I do plan on answering them. For now I would ask for you to be patient with us as we try to help you."

Before Hermione could speak she heard a knock in the door, Kingsley called for them to come in and a blonde girl breezed in with a serene look on her face.

"I have the necklace, sir." The blonde girl greeted, holding out a black box Hermione was all to familiar with. "Malfoy said he would meet with you later."

Hermione saw a flash of annoyance cross Harry's face beside her but he pursed his lips and didn't comment. The blonde's eyes landed on Hermione and her smile became more pronounced.

"Oh, Hermione. " the blonde greeted her, taking her in with her piercing blue eyes. "I've heard you had a case of the forgets, they must have fed you ranghorn. Nasty stuff it is."

Hermione looked towards Harry, unsure of how to respond. He seemed to be fighting back a grin and Kingsley spoke up, saving them both from answering.

"Tell Draco I will meet with him later today. That will be all Ms. Lovegood."

The blonde nodded and didn't take her eyes of Hermione as she left the room, stealing one more curious glance as the door shut behind her.

"Girl's a nutter, Kingsley." The man seated across from her said. Harry tensed up beside her and shot a glare towards the man suggesting that Harry didn't seem to care much for him.

Kinsley ignored the man and handed the box to Hermione, nodding towards her as he did so. Hermione reluctantly took the box, the cold seeming to seep into her hands on contact.

She fumbled for the crease and was surprised when it opened easily.

"We had Malfoy remove the protection spell." Remus commented at her look of surprise. "No need to hid it now."

Hermione didn't comment as she looked down at the necklace, a foreboding feeling creeping up her chest. What would the strangers do if she chose not to listen to them?

She suddenly felt warmth on her hand and turned her attention back to Harry, who had slipped his hand on one of hers. Her hands had been trembling and she wouldn't have noticed if Harry's hands hadn't steadied hers.

"I won't let anything hurt you, Hermione."

Her hands stopped trembling, and the col feeling began to ebb away, but not disappear completely.

"What do I need to do?" She asked, not breaking eye contact with Harry. Her usually reeling head had become calm as she looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but concern for her. Against her better judgement a small part of her was causing her to trust his words.

"Put on the necklace Ms. Granger." Kingsley answered, knitting his hands together in front of him. "I promise you when I say that most of these questions will be answered by your own mind."

Hermione still didn't believe Harry or his band of war ridden friends, but she couldn't help but tame the curiosity by slipping the necklace over her head once more.

* * *

 **A/N v2; There you have it lovelies, I am not sure if this is going to be the friday update for tomorrow or if I am going to be able to post a chapter for tomorrow as well, we are going to assume I wont update until next friday but there will be a chapter then!**

 **Next Chapter Preview;**

 _"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around in awe._

 _"Gryffindor Tower. Where I spent most of my time being told off by you for being too reckless, or not doing my homework, or playing too much wizard chest. " Harry gave her and easy smile and gestured for her to follow him._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hello! Look an on time update! This is very exciting. Warning its another long one, with a whooping 7,714 words before authors note. However, since I was able to publish this chapter today and not next Friday this me officially caught up with all the chapters I had written in advance, I have started working on the next chapter but there are a lot of things I am still editing out. So next Friday I may be late, or maybe I will be able to spend the day working on it. Either way thank you for your continued support and very much for sticking with me. Also let me know if you see any kind of mistakes! I would love to get this beta'd but I have been a bit behind schedule.**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing; Esrath!**

* * *

The dream had come on much quicker than the last time she had worn the necklace, Hermione barely time to prepare herself as she faded into the dream. She opened her eyes and the table with the strangers seated at it had disappeared and instead she was sitting in a small train compartment with three other people.

She held a book in her hand and almost dropped it as she read the title, Hogwarts; A History. She turned the first page open and saw that her childlike writing had written her name and her address on the book. The part about Gryffindor Tower had disappeared completely.

The person next to her stiffened and she looked over to see a chubby darkhaired boy looking hurriedly through his bag.

"No, no not again." The boy muttered frantically to himself as he began to pull things out of his bag. "He was just here where would he have gone?"

Hermione heard a chuckle come from the seat across her, she looked to see that there was a sandy haired looking boy, and a blonde girl with pigtails. The blonde girl chewed on her lip nervously and cast the darkhaired boy a worried look.

"Are you ok, Neville?" The girl asked, sending him another concerned look. The laughing boy fidgeted awkwardly beside the girl as he noticed her concern for the other boy, almost as though he was disappointed that she hadn't laughed as well.

"No, I think Trevors run away again." He pouted sending the girl a pleading look. The girls face paled and she pulled her feet up on to the seat looking at the floor suspiciously. "Hannah what if he gets stepped on?"

"Can't keep your pet in line, eh, Longbottom? How hard is it to take care of a toad?" The boy asked, smirking slightly as the girl, Hannah fidgeted nervously.

"Don't be a prat, Ernie." The blonde said, even though she was obviously terrified of where the frog may be. "Neville where did you last see it?"

"I don't know," Neville answered, sniffling slightly as tears began to form at his eyes. "He was here when you came in, and then the next minute he was gone. What if he jumps off the train? Gran will kill me and I haven't even been sorted yet."

Hermione looked between the three, they all were wearing the same uniform and seemed to be no older than 11 or 12. The girl across from her seemed to be giving her a pleading look and then looking towards the troubled boy as though to urge her to help the boy instead.

Hermione sighed, and stood up offering her hand to the boy that had tears falling down his face. "Let's find him together than shall we? He can't have gotten far."

The boys face broke into a grin and he looked up at Hermione as though she was his savior. "Thank you."

The boys tear stained face was wiped away and she found herself looking over a small group of kids her age. They were walking in a group looking around nervously as four tables filled with students turned their way. They walked through a large room, huddled together as though they were afraid something might reach out and snatch any stragglers.

An older, proper looking woman strolled out, carrying a raggedy hat in one hand and a scroll in another. The group halted, and waited patiently as the woman tapped the scroll against her hand and cleared her throat.

As though on cue the hat moved suddenly, a slit appearing and it began to sing. As soon as the hat began to sing she felt a sharp pain behind her eyes that forced her to close them. Her ears filled with a loud ringing, drowning out the words of the song. She forced her eyes to open, looking around as the pain and the ringing continued, the hall seemed to be solely focused on the hat in front of them, no signs of pain or irritation on their faces.

Hermione sunk to the floor and gasping for air as the ringing began to ring louder, causing tears of pain to spring to her eyes. She clasped her hands to her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound.

She looked up and was shocked to see that she was looking up at her own 11 year old self standing calmly beside her, hands interlaced with the blonde girl with pigtails. She blinked the tears away and the ringing abruptly stopped, the pain fading to a dull ache.

She stood up shakily, her body falling into place with her younger one once more.

The strict looking woman cleared her throat once more and unraveled the paper in front of her.

"Hannah, Abbot."

The blonde girl she had been sharing a carriage with on the train squeezed her hand beside her and then walked nervously up towards the front of the room where the raggedy hat waited still on the stool. She climbed into the stool, and the older woman placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes of everyone staring at the girl the hat opened what seemed like a mouth and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

A chorus of cheers and polite claps followed as the girl hopped off the chair and walked shyly over to the table that had cheered the loudest.

Hermione gave the hat a confused look as it once again became frozen, she seemed to have missed something between her helping the boy and then her standing in the hall. Where was she? Was this the place the train had taken her too? How had they all gotten there?

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as her name was suddenly called out by the strict looking woman.

"Ok, just relax." She muttered to herself as she made her way through the nervous looking crowd of 11 year olds. She hopped onto the stool and a sudden nervousness over came her as a voice began to talk as though it was coming from inside her head.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. " The hat rasped, it's tone was almost amused as it paused for effect. "Your head seems to be very messy indeed. Much poking and prodding has put you in quite the predicament hasn't it?" A rumble of laughter vibrated through the hat. "You seek many answers Ms. Granger, but are you really ready for the answers? There is something to be said about the bliss of ignorance."

"Yes." Hermione answered firmly, casting her eyes around the hall wondering how many people in the room were actual people she had met or if they were all created in her mind.

"Very well then. I hope your mind is up to the task, a lot of lives are depending on you." The hat chuckled once more despite the foreboding words. "Gryffindor!"

With the shout of the hat echoing in her ears she woke with a start, pushing herself up from the table. The men around the table startled as well, obviously not expecting her to be awake so soon.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly, squeezing her hand in his. From the position she could tell he had held her hand while she slept.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer and nausea raked her body. She covered her mouth and the sandy haired man waved his wand, causing a waste basket to appear. She vomited into it, her stomach clenching painfully as the nausea coursed through her body once more.

After it seemed her stomach was empty of all contents she was able to breath without vomiting. Harry handed her a napkin and she wiped her face, blushing from embarrassment.

With another wave of his wand the basket in front of her disappeared and Lupin cast her a concerned look. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded weakly, wiping her face again subconsciously. Rutmore gave her a slightly disappointed look and looked towards Kingsley.

The large man pulled out a vial from his pocket and handed it to her, gesturing for her to drink it.

Hermione eyed vial suspiciously but accepted it with a nod and drank the liquid. A cooling sensation slid down her throat and her stomach settled as she took a slow breath.

"What did you see, Hermione?" Lupin asked gently, handing her another napkin. She wiped the sweat from her borrow and bit her lip, unsure of where to start.

"I was on a train at first, there were other children there too. A boy lost his toad a-and I offered to help him." She paused and looked down at her napkin, feeling silly for indulging the strangers. "I was in a large room, there was a singing hat and this awful ringing in my ears as it sang. The hat talked to me when I put it on." She shook her head, "I must be going mad."

"Yer not mad, Granger." The one-eyed man spoke gruffly from beside her. "You are becoming just as sane as the rest of this." His own words seemed to amuse him as he let out a barking laugh that caused her to jump.

"Is there anything else, Hermione?" Lupin asked, obviously disappointed with what she had said but was still trying to put on a concerned air.

She shook her head, not caring to speak, and looked towards Harry. He was looking at Lupin with lost expression, possibly waiting for him to tell him something that might make him feel better about the situation. Lupin shook his head sadly at Harry and turned towards Kingsley.

"I know you must be tired Ms. Granger, but please permit us to try another thing and then we well allow you some peace for the day."

For the day? Hermione almost wanted to whine, she didn't want to be stuck doing this for who knew how long. Her headache had came back in full force and she seemed to be having a hard time forming a coherent thought. Almost like her thoughts were trying to turn over the events she had seen in her head so fast she was just left with a dull ache.

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded, a voice in the back of her head reminded her that if she played along she might be able to get some information that could help her escape.

"If you would please, ." Kingsley said, gesturing to a stone basin that had appeared in front of them without Hermione noticing. She didn't doubt that it too was magic, after watching the man called Lupin use his wand to bring the waste basket in front of her she couldn't deny that magic wasn't real.

Harry pulled his wand from his pants and she heard a annoyed grunt come from beside her as Harry pointed it towards his head and pulled it away, a silvery strand of some unknown material now attach to his wand.

He stood up, placing the strand into the swirling liquid and it began to cloud, shadowy forms dancing across the surface of the liquid. Shapes and faces flashed across the liquid like a mirror, but they flashed by so fast Hermione was unable to keep track of them

"Come with me," Harry said, holding his hand out to her. Hermione accepted it and allowed him to pull her up, confusion clear on her face.

Before she could react Harry reached out to the basin and a strange sensation over took her as she felt herself pulled into the liquid. She was falling through clouds but she could feel Harry's hand holding tight to hers. She left out a yelp of surprise as her feet landed under her, they buckled slightly and Harry reached out to steady her.

"Sorry, I suppose I could have warned you." He gave her a friendly smile and pulled her along as they walked towards three children that were huddled over an abnormally large grey body.

There were two boys, one with dark hair and the other with bright red hair, they were pale with fear but at the same time they were both wearing triumphant expressions. A bushy haired girl keeled with them as they all caught their breaths, grinning at each other. The room around them was destroyed, she could tell it had once been a bathroom with the broken toilets and stall doors thrown everywhere. A few sinks had been destroyed and water was spewing from the broken pipes. The three children were oblivious as they looked at each other with a happiness that seemed infectious as Harry broke into a smile as well.

"If I had to pick a day this was probably the day we all became friends." Harry mused, walking closer to his younger self. "That's me, Ron with the red hair, and of course you with all the bushy hair."

"What is that thing?" Hermione asked, pointing at the large grey body.

"A troll," Harry answered simply as though it was an everyday creature. "This is our first year, one of our Professors had let a troll in so they could go after the Philosopher's Stone, and you were in here when the school found out. The troll had backed you into a corner and Ron, and I arrived just as he was going to attack you. We felt like hero's for weeks."

The door to the bathroom flew open, causing Hermione to jump as well as the three children, and three adults walked, pausing when they took in the scene.

The stern looking woman from her dream before looked at the three children with awe and astonishment, "P-potter, W-wealsey, explain yourselves."

The two boys began to stutter as the giddiness fell from their faces and they looked from one another unsure what to say.

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprised as the younger version of her stepped forward and took the blame. Hermione knew she would never think she had enough power to take down a...troll, magical abilities or not she might have her moments of cockiness but she would never be such an idiot.

Harry's face broke into another grin as the teacher looked down at young Hermione with a surprised face. The scene faded slowly, and they were suddenly standing in a circular room, adorned with couches, chairs, and a fire place. The room had far too much red in it but with the fire crackling and the night sky twinkling with stars through the windows she couldn't help but think it cozy.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around in awe.

"Gryffindor Tower. Where I spent most of my time being told off by you for being too reckless, or not doing my homework, or playing too much wizard chest. " Harry gave her and easy smile gesturing for her to follow him.

They walked towards the fire place and Hermione was surprised to see that the three children she had seen in the scene before were seated on the floor near the fire place, books and papers spread out around them.

Her younger self was laughing at something Harry had just said and the redheaded boy had fallen asleep on the floor beside him. Younger Harry muttered something else to her and her younger self fell backwards with laughter.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the two children, it was obvious her younger self was at complete ease with the boy. She couldn't recall a time when she had been so happy. Her heart ached suddenly and Hermione sunk to the floor, placing her hand on her head as she watched the children interact.

Hermione had very few friends in her youth, she thought she was lucky that she didn't have to deal with the drama that came with other people. That her books saved her from the bore of other people and having to put up the facade of being interested in their squabbles about life. Tears sprinkled her eyes as she realized how wrong she was.

Here was a version of herself that happier than she had ever been, that seemed to be surrounded by magic and hope. There was a light in her eyes that Hermione had lost a long time ago, a light she hadn't known had been extinguished.

Lies or not Hermione felt like she had been robbed of the happiness she could be remembering or she could have had. Harry's younger self yawned at the same time her younger self did and the two looked at each other with small smirks.

Hermione watched as Harry prodded the red head boy who was sleeping awake, and the three walked towards the staircases behind them. Her younger self gave the boys a small wave and climbed the stairs as they did the same up the opposite staircase.

The scene faded, replaced by a white room that seemed to stretch on and on. She blinked from the sudden brightness and looked a way out of the white room.

"Hermione," Harry called softly, giving her a sad smile. "I would love to show you more, not so that I could win your trust or get information, but so you can remember all the great times we had together. Sure they weren't all great but you were-are loved by many people."

Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes and stood up slowly. "What if this is all a trick?" She asked more to herself then to Harry. He gave her a hard look and then sighed, taking his hand through his hair.

"I wish I had more time to help you," Harry said, offering his hand out to her. "Truth is we don't, Hermione. You are the only one who can stop this war. The only one who knows where the last Horcrux is."

Hermione gave Harry a confused look and released his hand. "Horcrux? What on earth is that?" Even as she said the word a strange bitter taste filled her mouth.

"You can't mention that word to anyone, Hermione." Harry said seriously, "I haven't told anyone in the Order what we working looking for, I trust them." He said hastily, turning away from her and staring into the beyond. "But you never know what could happen, who could be captured, whose family could be kidnapped. The last thing we need is for Tom to find out what we are looking for."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to process the information. "If this is so important why was I the only one to know where it is?"

"You had it on you at the battle of Hogwarts," he explained turning back towards her with a pained expression. "I saw you for a minute before I went into the forest and you said you thought you were being followed and hid it. Ron was with his family and you were looking for Ginny." He shook his head. "Then you were gone. "

His voice broke, and Hermione was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "We thought you were dead. We searched the castle as the Death Eaters tried to run us out. We found your wand near a pile of rubble but here was no blood, no sign of you. We looked and looked but we found no body. We had to leave, and it killed us. " Hermione watched in silence as tears fell from his eyes. He took a step towards her, regret and guilt seeming to over take him. "Ron didn't speak for weeks, then I left the Burrow and stayed with Lupin for a few months. Almost sixth months after the battle, the Burrow was destroyed. Thankfully the Weasley's had already been relocated by the remaining members of the Order. Tom had complete control of the Britain wizarding world and there are even rumors he had the muggle prime minister killed and replaced with a wizard."

Harry took a breath, a small smile working its way on to his lips. "Then when we think all hope is lost Moody comes back from the dead, telling us he had faked his death and been on a mission for Dumbledore the whole time. He helped me reestablish the Order to almost full force, then he and Kingsley took it from there. The best thing was that one year and three months after I had thought you were dead Moody managed to capture a Death Eater and find out you were alive, living in the muggle world with two Death Eaters posing as your parents. "

Hermione's hand began to shake as she listened to Harry speak, it was hard to believe he was lying when he was speaking with so much heartbreak. She knew from the look in Harry's eyes when she had first saw him that he had suffered and lost a lot of people in his life. He seemed wise beyond his age and Hermione knew that deep down she trusted him.

There was a darkness that reflected in his green eyes that spoke more than words could describe. Yet he was looking at her with happiness regardless of the horrors he spoke of. He see me to relieved to see her in front of him that her own eyes began to mist up. Her heart ached for his suffering, and her own.

"I don't know where this, Horcrux," Hermione wrinkled her nose at the word, "is Harry, but I want to help you. I am not sure I believe all you are saying yet but I want to try and believe you." She spoke softly and looked away from him.

"R-right." Harry said, clearing his throat. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Hermione. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I would never forgive myself if I got you hurt again."

Harry reached out his hand and Hermione took it without hesitation. He pulled them further into the room and they were suddenly floating upwards, above the cloud like white substance and they were pulled back into the chairs they had been sitting before.

Kingsley was speaking to Rutmore as they arrived but stopped to greet the two. He looked towards Harry expectantly, who nodded back, happiness evident in his eyes.

"Very well Ms. Granger." Kingsley spoke, his deep voice rumbling. "I assure you the faith you have placed in us will not be mistreated. For the next few days we have a few of Harry's memories planned for you to see, hopefully with a few of yours trying to surface that can help you recover what you lost. We are not going to be showing you full ones, but bits and pieces so your own memory can fill in the blanks for you."

Hermione gave the man a timid smile and caught Rutmore frowning at her from corner of her vision. Harry stood up and Hermione cast the stranger a look of confusion before turning to follow him. The men began to speak as the door shut behind them, but the words were too hushed to make out.

Harry gave the closed door a thoughtful look before turning back to Hermione. "The only people who know about what I told you back there are Ron, Ginny, you and I. " He looked around the hallway and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You can take to Gin about it if it will help but it would probably be better if you only spoke about it with me."

Hermione nodded slowly, and a smile once again appeared on Harry's face. "Its really great to have you back, Hermione."

Hours later Hermione sat in her 'room' she shared with Ginny, staring out the window by her bed. When she came back to the room after the meeting with Harry she had tried to read some of the book that he had given her but she was having a hard time concentrating with all the new information.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to see what the truth was, she believed she had a fairly straight forward life. Though as she began to retrace the last few year she could see holes in her life where things didn't quite match up. Memories that fit in at odds points of her life and there seemed to be an overall theme of her more prominent memories, that she was normal, and very alone.

Memories after memories she seemed to be pinned against other girl's who drove her into a corner alone so in the end she was used to being a loner.

Had they all been implanted to make her believe that she was alone and entirely useless?

Hermione leaned her head against the cool window sill and tried to get the coolness to get her headache to ease. She was beginning to think that with her new surroundings headaches were something that she would have to get use to. If she was missing memories then they were probably going to get a lot worse before they got better.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to shake herself out of her thoughts. The street below had been mostly empty for the majority of the night. Besides one of the neighbors yelling at his telly most of the day it was a peaceful neighborhood.

Two figures, cloaked in black suddenly appeared as if out of thin air and walked down the dark street. They paused at the well in the center of the street and looked around. After a second, a third figure appeared, this time Hermione was able to catch the fraction of the second that the figure popped on to the street. She drew away from the window for a moment and watched the three figures talk among themselves.

Her heartbeat began to speed up and her breath became short. Something about the three cloaked figures was sending her body into flight or fight mode but all she could do was was they bent their heads to speak.

One of the figures pulled something out of his pocket and waved it around, she could make out a faint glow appear but then quickly fade. The three suddenly turned towards her and Hermione shrank back from the window.

Her heart continued to race as she fell back from the window and onto the floor. A sharp pain went up her spine and she scrambled to her feet as she tried to make her way to the door.

She pulled uselessly at the door knob but it refused to budge, she stepped back from the door and tried to slow her breathing and thoughts.

She couldn't place why she was so terrified but she knew if she didn't warn someone of the figures, things would take a turn for the worse.

Hermione took another deep breath and fixed her stare on the door. A strange tingling sensation welled up in her chest and right as she felt as though her chest would burst a loud bang sounded, causing the door to fly off the hinges and into the hallway.

Hermione stared agape at the door, or where is had been, and approached the opening slowly. She turned to her right and saw no one.

She took a timid step out of the door and as she turned to her left she collided with a solid body.

"What is this?" Asked a slightly amused voice as they put their hands on her shoulders and gently pushed Hermione back on her feet.

Hermione looked up and met the eyes of another fiery redhead, except this one was much taller than Ginny and he seemed to be a few years older.

"If you wanted out you could have just knocked on the door." He mused, taking in the door with a smirk.

"There-" she exclaimed, her heart still beating fast, pointing in the direction of the room. "There are some- people. Black cloaks. "

"People?" The man asked, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look. "Black cloaks? Take a breath, Granger or you might give yourself a heart attack."

Hermione glared up at the man's joking tone, crossing her arms across her chest she took a deep breath. "Outside my window, there are some people watching the house in black cloaks."

The man raised his eyebrows and stepped around her into the room. He peered out her window and a flash of anger crossed his face.

"Death Eaters." He mumbled angrily, walking back towards her, his hands balled into fist. "They come at least once a week and watch the house. Like they are going to be able to get past the wards."

He tone shook with rage as he spoke and Hermione couldn't help but shrink back. From his wrinkles around his eyes and mouth Hermione could tell he seemed to be more of the joking type then violent. Though the way his eyes clouded darkly Hermione didn't doubt he could hurt someone.

"Wards?" She asked quietly. Hermione knew it had to be some type of magic, and she found herself enthralled suddenly with the subject.

The man's face broke into a sad smile and nodded, "One of the only good things about the Black family is that their magic is pretty much older than my parents. Centuries of wards have been put into place on the this house and unless you are permitted to enter by a Black or the owner of the house you won't have a chance of getting into the house."

Hermione nodded, wandering who the owner of the house was and if they themselves had to put magic into the wards. Every answer she got seemed to fill her head with more questions.

"Are you a Black?" She asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The redhead shook his head and grinned, "No, I doubt they would let a blood traitor like me into the family. Unfortunately, I'm a Weasley." He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. He gave her an exaggerated bow and kissed her hand. "George Weasley, actually."

"Pleasure." She said, taking her hand back from his and looking towards the broken door. " Sorry about the door, I'm not sure how I managed that."

"That's ok, gets kinda boring around here. Nice to have something to do." He waved his wand and the door flew back on its hinges. "Hungry? I was suppose to be bringing you down to dinner."

Hermione nodded, though she wasn't hungry she was eager to be out of the room and away from the cloaked figures. "Are you sure it's ok that those people are just waiting outside? What if someone needed to leave?"

George shrugged as he gestured down towards the hallway they came, "Everyone who has been coming and going have been using the floo network. Now that the Ministry isn't able to monitor it anymore it's a lot easier and a bit safer."

"Ministry?"

"Right, they told me you were having problems with your memories." For a moment the man's eyes became clouded and he didn't speak. He sighed, breaking the silence as they walked. "Ministry of Magic, well it use to be. Now that it's run by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his lackeys I think it's called something else, Order of the Cloaks or something. It use to be our government, run by rich purebloods but at least they had a set of guidelines. They would run the Magical world and put forth the laws and such. Or twist them to make themselves look better."

He shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I'm not the best to ask about this subject. My dad worked for them for years and all they have done is pay him the minimum amount need to make a life and treat him like beetle dung."

Hermione nodded sympathetically, hoping he would keep talking as they reached the stairs that she was becoming familiar with.

"Dining rooms down there, door before the clock." He shot her a smile and walked back up the stairs.

"You aren't hungry?" She called after him, he paused on the stairs and for a moment she thought he wouldn't answer her.

"No, had a big lunch."

Even though he wasn't facing her, she could tell that he was lying. Her stomach twisted nervously as she walked down the steps and stood in front of the door she had gone in earlier.

She could hear voices coming from the other side but couldn't make out the words.

There was a rise in the voices and then laughter was heard. Her stomach twisted once more and she hesitated on the door handle.

She had met so many people so far and with each person she grew more unsure. Each person seemed to have their own fears and guilt that reflected in their eyes when they saw her. Relief, fear, anger, sorrow, but they still all had one thing in common, they looked at her with hope.

She frowned, lowering her hand from the door. She was finding it harder to believe she didn't belong in their world. If anyone else had come up to her and tried to tell her magic, trolls and evil wizards existed she would have them committed, but the sincerity in Harry's eyes and everyone else's made her usual stubbornness waver.

"Are you going to stand there all day, Granger? Some of us have better things to do then watch paint dry."

Hermione froze as the familiar drawl came from behind her where George had disappeared. She turned slowly, flush from the anger that suddenly course through her body.

Malfoy stood at the bottom of the stairs, giving her a cocky look as he leaned against the banister.

"Piss off Malfoy," she spat, turning on her heel and wrenching the door her anger she shut the door with a bit too much force, causing it to slam shut behind her. The people already seated in the dining room jumped and looked to her at her sudden entrance.

Ginny stood up from her seat and gave her a concerned look, "You alright, Hermione?"

"Where's George? " A redheaded woman asked coming in from the door that she assumed led to the kitchen with a pot in her hand.

"He, er, said he wasn't very hungry. " Hermione muttered bowing her head in embarrassment and taking a timid step forward. The woman's face fell slightly, but was quickly replaced by a strained smile.

"I will just bring him a plate later." She chirped almost a bit too loudly. She placed the large pot on the table and walked towards Hermione, pulling her into a deep hug. Hermione stiffened, unsure what to do with the sudden contact. She patted the woman on the back awkwardly and looked towards Ginny for help.

The redhead girl smirked at her and shook her head as though she was telling Hermione it was all up to her.

Before she could figure out what to say the woman took a step back but kept her arms placed firmly on Hermione's shoulders. She beamed at the bushy-haired girl, tears prickling the edge of the woman's eyes as she took in Hermione.

"You look a bit peckish darling, come sit down next to Ginny, I will make you a plate."

The woman wiped her eyes sniffing loudly, much to Hermione's embarrassment as she led her to the seat beside Ginny.

"Mum, " Ginny said grinning at Hermione's discomfort. "Hermione isn't going to float away if you let go of her. She probably needs some space, not a mother hen clucking after her."

"Oh shush Ginny, I do not cluck." The woman retorted, taking her hands off of Hermione and wiping them anxiously on her apron. "It's just nice to have all my kids-" Her voice broke and the suddenly woman broke out into tears.

"Oh, mum." Ginny stood up and placed her arm around her mother, guiding her gently back towards the kitchen as she wept.

Hermione stared after them in confusion and the person across from her leaned over to pat her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hermione. " Harry said, giving her a sad smile. "It's nothing you did I promise."

"Daddy, why is Granny Weasley crying again?"

A small boy spoke up from across Hermione and she watched in amazement as the boy's hair turn from green to a light blue.

The sandy-haired man beside him who was focused on the task of cutting up pieces of meat on the younger boys plate gave Hermione a small smile before turning to the boy.

"She is just sad, Teddy. Here, eat your dinner." He pushed the plate towards the boy who gave the door Mrs. Wealsey disappeared out of a confused look. He seemed to shrug and his blue hair settled back into the dark shade of green it was before.

"Teddy," Harry spoke, adapting a happy tone for the child and pointing towards Hermione. "This is our friend Hermione, the one who were talking about coming to stay here."

"Hello," The boy said shyly, his hair turning to a light shade of pink. "Are you Uncle Harry's friend that is super smart?"

Hermione smiled awkwardly at the child unsure of what to say. She nodded and the boy smiled timidly at her.

"Daddy said your memories were gone, that you don't remember anything at all." The boy nodded towards Remus as though confirming what he said. "He said we have to be nice to you so you won't be upset and not to bother you too much."

Hermione was saved from answering as Ginny walked through the door, a flustered expression on her face.

"Mum's fine," She reassured the group, taking a seat once more beside Hermione. She gave Hermione a small smile and gestured to the people gathered around the table. "Did Harry introduce you?"

Hermione shook her head looking around the table, taking in all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. She spotted Moody and Kingsley down towards the end of the table but they seemed too busy with their conversation to looked towards them.

The blonde haired girl from earlier sat beside Harry, a dreamy expression on her face as she watched Hermione. Beside her was a man that had flaming red hair the exact same shade as Ginny and Mrs. Wealsey. He seemed much older than Fred and offered her a kind smile. She could tell he spent most of his time out doors because his face was so weather end covered in freckles he was almost tan.

"That's Luna," Ginny said, putting food on to her plate and nodding to the blonde. She gave Hermione a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear as she picked at the food on her plate. "She was in the same year as me at Hogwarts but in Ravenclaw." She pushed the bowl of mashed potatoes to Hermione and then gestured to the redheaded man. "That's my brother Charlie, you didn't know him much."

"Nice to see you Hermione, " The redheaded said, nodding to her as he cut his food in front of him. "Nice to finally meet the legend."

Hermione gave him an uneasy smile and turned back to Ginny who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Harry.

"Why did you slam the door?" Luna asked with a curious expression. "Did you by chance see some Kzooles by the door? They tend to do that you know, they seem to have fun pulling hairs of people as they walk past door frames. I think one might have gotten me last week."

"Daddy what are Kzooles?" Teddy asked, giving his father a worried look.

"Nothing, Teddy. Eat your dinner." Remus said quickly before Luna could answer. The blonde girl smiled serenely, not breaking eye contact with Hermione as she continued to eat.

She felt Ginny fidget beside her and Hermione saw her fight back laughter form the corner of her eye. Harry gave her an amused glanced and pushed the chicken towards her.

"Eat, Hermione." Harry said, his eyes lit with amusement. Hermione nodded, confused at the exchange. She set into the food and ate quietly as the people around her converse.

Charlie got into a heated debate with Ginny about the location of some broom. While Harry spent most of his time levitating food out of Teddy reach. The boy's hair changed a few time and Remus would sometimes look at the boy with a sad smile when his attention was diverted by Harry. Luna would smile at her every so often and spent most of the time looking towards the door that Mrs. Wealsey had left out of.

Hermione could tell that the people were far from strangers, though most of the atmosphere of the house seemed tense, the group seemed at ease with each other. Mrs. Wealsey rejoined them shortly, her eyes puffy from crying and loaded more food on to Hermione's plate as she settled in beside her.

Hermione felt a strange sensation in her chest as she watched the exchanges between the make-shift family. Warmth filled her chest and tears prickled at her eyes. She pretended to rub her head as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes but caught the knowing look from Harry.

A smile worked its way on to her lips and Harry returned it. She felt more at ease then she had in a long time. It was as if she had found a small little haven in the strange events of the last few days. Magic suddenly seemed more real then ever as she took in the smiles that were around the room, though there was still a hint of fear in everyone's posture the laughter was infectious as the group enjoyed the meal together. Her own fears melted any as she began to eat and laugh quietly as Charlie told an exaggerated joke about some man that had tried to hit on him in a muggle bar once.

Hermione was having such a nice time she had almost forgot about Malfoy. It wasn't until she was laying down in her room later in the night she realized that he had never even came in to eat.

"That was fun." She heard Ginny mutter as she set into her own bed. "Hasn't been that lively for a while, wish Dad could have been there."

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, positioning her pillows and turning towards her roommate.

"With Bill and Fleur." She said shrugging, pulling her blankets on her and turning in the direction of Hermione. A smile smile worked its way on the redhead heads face. "Fleur just had a baby, a girl. Dad and Mum couldn't both go so they are taking turns helping them out. He should be back in a few days."

Ginny reached waved her wand and the light went out in the room. For a moment Hermione thought Ginny was lying but shrugged it off. "Is Bill another one of your brothers? " Hermione asked unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Ginny scoffed, "Yeah, he is the oldest. Charlie's next, then Percy..." Ginny trailed off for a moment and the air became heavy. A foreboding feeling crept over Hermione and she heard Ginny shuffle around. "The George, Fred. They are, were, twins. Then Ron, and me. The only girl and the youngest. "

"Must have been a fun." Hermione whispered, deciding to not comment on the correction the girl made. She could tell that her brothers death hung heavily on her and her family. The last thing she wasn't to do was offend her and ask too many questions.

"Yeah, that's one word for it." Ginny's voice softened and Hermione heard the girl turn back towards her.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Ginny's voice was quiet for a moment Hermione thought she might be crying. Hermione's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she was relieved to see that the redheads eyes were dry.

"It comes and goes." Hermione said truthfully, her voice almost a whisper. "It's hard to make some things out and other things seem so obvious that I don't trust them." She worried her lip and Ginny stayed quiet as she waited for Hermione to continue.

"Sometimes I think I am remembering and then sometimes I feel like my head is going to split open if I try to think too hard. I want to remember, Ginny. I want to be the person that everyone talks about, the legend..." she trailed off and she was surprised to feel tears sliding down her face. "I just get scared of what I can't remember."

Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly, feeling foolish. She heard Ginny's bed creak and looked up to see that the redhead had gotten up and stood beside her.

"Scoot over you."

Hermione gave the girl space and she sank into the bed beside her, the redheads back towards heard.

"You have us Hermione. That is why we are all here. We are going to help you remember and even if it doesn't win us this war and we all end up dying. I would rather you be able to fight for your life then have them take it away from you. Don't be afraid, for now let us worry about that. You just focus on feeling better."

Hermione nodded into her pillow, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Thank you." She muttered. A weight suddenly felt as though it was lifted over her chest and she scooted over a bit more to give the girl more room before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N v2; Yay, another long chapter! Is there any characters you would like to see or have more of a story with? George will be playing a bigger part in the chapters to come, and as well as little Teddy that I am super happy to write about.**

 **Next Chapter Preview;**

 _"Hermione?"_

 _She turned her head to see that Harry had suddenly appeared at her side. Hermione couldn't seem to remember what had been happening before, but she had the distinct feeling that she had been talking to Ginny. She tried to give him a small smile but was unable to summon the strength._

 _"Hermione, it will be okay. I called for Mrs. Wealsey and she will be back as soon as she can." He spoke softly, pushing her hair that had dampened from sweat out of her face._


End file.
